


Головоломка (и это я)

by Anonymous



Series: Puzzle [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Начав сниматься вместе с Дженсеном, Джаред видит, что Данниль не ошиблась с предсказанием - он и Дженсен отлично ладят. Конечно, Дженсен - странный, иногда (ну ладно, почти всегда) прямолинеен до грубости. Но потом Джаред узнает, что Эклз не вредничает, а просто не всегда осознает (или не считает ценными) правила и рамки, установленные обществом, - и больше не обращает на это внимания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Головоломка (и это я)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Puzzle (That Is Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221671) by [felisblanco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco). 



> Перевод фика: The Puzzle (That is Me), автор - felisblanco.  
> Бета: Хозяин чудовищ  
> Варнинг (авторский): Это история о том, каким мог бы быть Дженсен, если бы у него был синдром Аспергера.  
> Примечание переводчика: Синдром Аспергера, - это такая странная штука... я очень-очень рекомендую сначала почитать о нем, а потом уже браться за фик. [Статья про синдром Аспергера в Википедии](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BC_%D0%90%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0)

\- Мам, привет, угадай, что случилось? Мне дали роль! Да, серьезно. Я им понравился, правда. Да, я знаю, но, по-моему, все получится. Что? Я не знаю. Какой-то парень. Эклз. Дженсен Эклз. Я тоже. Погуглю его фамилию дома. Мама, ты слишком беспокоишься. Уверен, он будет классным... И дай трубку Мэг - хочу похвастаться.

Двери лифта закрываются, отсекая веселый смех. В двадцати футах дальше по коридору стоит мужчина. Он кивает чему-то и быстро моргает, брови нахмурены. Пальцы правой руки отстукивают ритм по большому пальцу: указательный, средний, безымянный, мизинец, указательный, средний, безымянный...

\- Дженсен?  
Он поднимает взгляд - ему улыбается женщина в возрасте:  
\- Вас готовы принять.

Он кивает и продолжает барабанить пальцами до тех пор, пока не входит в комнату - и в образ.

-*-*-*-*-

Джаред обожает интернет. И не из-за порносайтов, что бы там Чад ни говорил; ему просто нравится, что со своего ноута он за пару кликов может узнать что угодно о чем угодно. И поэтому его так бесит, что о Дженсене Эклзе в интернете ничего нет.

Ну, вот хотя бы самое основное. Полное имя (Дженсен Росс Эклз), дата рождения (1 марта 1978), где играл («Дни нашей жизни», «Темный ангел», «Бухта Доусона», «Смолвиль» и еще несколько фильмов, уровень которых даже ниже, чем бюджет). Есть несколько промо-снимков и видео-роликов Дженсена в разных ролях - высокий, хорошо сложенный и прямо-таки бессовестно красивый парень. Но на этом и все. На IMDb сказано, что Дженсен Эклз не дает интервью. Он не посещает никаких мероприятий. Похоже, никто о нем ничего не знает, на сайте цитируют кого-то из его прежних партнеров по съемкам: «Очень скрытный». Джаред фыркает. Без шуток, можно подумать, человек не существует вне работы, жуть какая...

Ну ладно, раз с интернетом не вышло, придется попробовать другие каналы. Первым в списке идет Том Уэллинг. Не то чтобы они с Джаредом были друзьями, но номер Уэллинга у него в телефоне со времен «Оптом дешевле». В Голливуде связи - это все.

\- Дженсен? - повторяет Том и надолго замолкает. - Он... не такой, как все.  
\- Окей, - Джаред в замешательстве. - Не такой - это какой?  
Том вздыхает:  
\- Послушай, ты извини, но я не могу рассказать.  
\- Как это? - удивленно моргает Джаред.  
\- Это все сложно... Ты просто будь с ним потактичнее, ладно?  
\- И когда это я был бестактным? – у Джареда в голосе обида, но Том не ведется на подначку:  
\- Еще тактичнее, - и отключается.  
Джаред сидит, озадаченно уставившись на телефон. И что это было, спрашивается?

Он звонит Чаду, но беседа заканчивается при первом же упоминании «Бухты Доусона».  
\- Не-а, мы вместе не снимались. Его взяли уже после того, как я ушел из сериала.  
\- Ну ладно, но общался же ты хоть иногда с людьми? - возражает Джаред. – О нем что, никто никогда не говорил?  
\- Зачем бы мне с кем-то общаться? - непонимающе отзывается Чад. - Я ненавидел этот сериал.

Джаред вздыхает.

Следующий шаг - DVD. Чувствуя себя маньяком-преследователем, он совершает набег на “Best Buy” в поисках фильмов с Дженсеном, но никто не обращает на него внимания, и дома появляется второй сезон «Темного ангела» и шестой сезон «Бухты Доусона».

Когда Алек (то есть Икс5-494) входит в камеру к Макс в первой серии второго сезона «Темного ангела», первая мысль Джареда - промо-снимки не передают всей красоты Дженсена. Неудивительно, что ему дали роль генетически измененного солдата, он и выглядит так, будто его изготовили в этой чертовой лаборатории.

Джаред собирался просто посмотреть сериал, но вместо этого ловит себя на том, что прокручивает всё, кроме сцен с Дженсеном-Алеком. Чем дальше он смотрит, тем больше расстраивается. Черт, да вы только посмотрите на парня! Сексапильный, обаятельный и отыгрывает дурацкий сценарий, будто трагедию Шекспира. Обычно у Джареда нет проблем с самооценкой, но сейчас, очевидно, придется выложиться по полной, а то на фоне Дженсена могут и не заметить...

«Бухта Доусона» несколько поднимает настроение, но только потому, что даже кратковременное, хотя и впечатляющее появление Дженсена на экране не может удержать его интерес больше десяти минут – на его вкус, слишком мелодраматично. Он снова переключается на «Темного ангела» и заканчивает тем, что отправляется в постель в два часа ночи, просмотрев половину сезона. Во сне Алек дразнит его самодовольной улыбкой.

Вопреки маминой философии, что утро вечера мудренее, назавтра положение дел лучше не выглядит. Джаред притаскивается в студию на взводе, пессимистично настроенный и полностью уверенный в том, что через пять минут его отсюда попросят.

Первый, кого он видит, едва сделав шаг в комнату ожидания, - парень на диванчике, Дженсен Эклз собственной персоной. Джареда охватывает неуверенность, ладони потеют. Личная встреча ошеломляет, особенно если вспомнить, что снилось под утро... Джаред краснеет и на какое-то время задерживается у входа, просто наблюдая за Эклзом.

Дженсен кажется напряженным: колени дергаются, пальцы ритмично барабанят по бедру, затем он вытирает ладони о штаны. Он так сосредоточенно смотрит на дверь комнаты прослушивания, что даже не замечает чужого присутствия. Джаред разглядывает его ненормально красивый профиль. Да вы только посмотрите на эти губы! Так нечестно!

Чтобы не чувствовать себя вуайеристом-извращенцем, Джаред входит в комнату, тихо прикрывает дверь и здоровается, подходя к диванчику. Дженсен подпрыгивает на месте. На секунду вскинув взгляд на Джареда - глаза расширены - он тут же снова его опускает.

\- Джаред Падалеки, - произносит он слегка странным тоном, - Сэм Винчестер.  
Джаред улыбается:  
\- Да, это я. А ты, должно быть, мой брат Дин.  
Дженсен быстро качает головой.  
\- Нет. Я не Дин. И я не твой брат. Дин - брат Сэма. Ты - не Сэм.  
Джаред моргает, не зная, как на это реагировать.  
\- Я имел в виду, что ты будешь играть моего, то есть Сэмова брата. Так? Ты ведь Дженсен Эклз?  
\- Да, - кивает Дженсен. Он явно колеблется, потом, неловко улыбаясь, протягивает руку:  
\- Здравствуй. Приятно познакомиться.

Ладонь меньше, чем у Джареда, но это типично для большинства. Пальцы сильные, но оставляют ощущение хрупкости. Неуверенные. Ладонь потная, и большим пальцем, лежащим на запястье у Дженсена, Джаред чувствует бешеный пульс. Так вот, значит, как обстоят дела... а ведь от кого-то типа Дженсена Джаред ожидал профессионального спокойствия и самоконтроля - но он, наоборот, нервничает даже больше, чем Джаред.

Рукопожатие недолгое; отняв руку, Дженсен быстро вытирает ладонь о штанину. Он одет в повседневную одежду: простые джинсы и черную рубашку, но при этом все равно держится напряженно. Очевидно, он чувствует себя неловко уже просто оттого, что находится здесь. Странно, но Джареду от этого становится легче: кажется, парень все-таки не робот.

Джаред присаживается на другой конец диванчика, стараясь оставаться сдержанным, но не может отвести глаз от Дженсена. Даже сейчас, при плохом освещении, без ретуши и грима, весь издерганный, Дженсен смотрится великолепно. Он наверняка заметил, что его рассматривают, но молчит, просто нервно потирает руки, время от времени косится на Джареда и по большей части, как и прежде, смотрит на дверь.

\- Значит, - начинает Джаред, чтобы прервать раздражающую тишину, - Ванкувер, а?

Дженсен кивает:  
\- Третий по величине город Канады и третий центр по производству фильмов в Северной Америке, население чуть меньше 580 000, более чем у половины родной язык – не английский.

Джаред удивленно моргает:  
\- Э-ээ, да. Вообще-то я собирался сказать «Ванкувер, а? Интересно, как там?» Ну, раз мы будем там жить, если получим роль. И если после пилотной серии запустят продолжение. Что-то типа...

Дженсен хмурится.  
\- А почему его должны не запустить? Крепкий сюжет, интересные персонажи и растущий спрос на шоу с уклоном в мистику. Я бы твердо рассчитывал как минимум на два сезона.

Он наклоняет голову в раздумье, кидает быстрый взгляд на Джареда и выдает:

\- Если только ты не облажаешься.  
\- Прошу прощения???  
\- Я тебя ни в чем не видел. Ты хороший актер?  
Джаред не знает, что на это ответить, но в конце концов находится:  
\- Если бы они считали, что я не справлюсь, меня бы не позвали.  
У Дженсена задумчивый вид.  
\- Наверное, так. Будем надеяться, они не ошиблись.

Джаред открывает рот для остроумного или язвительного, или хоть какого-нибудь ответа, лишь бы не оставить без ответа довольно обидное замечание, но тут дальняя дверь открывается, и их приглашают внутрь. Джаред сразу же нетерпеливо вскакивает и только на полпути замечает, что идет один. Он оборачивается и видит, что Дженсен все еще сидит на диванчике, выбивая пальцами на коленке какой-то сложный ритм.

\- Дженсен? Ты идешь?

Дженсен не отвечает, лицо застыло в глубокой сосредоточенности. Затем он вдруг встает и проходит мимо Джареда. Перед дверью Дженсен щелкает пальцами и заходит - Джареду слышно веселое: «А вот и снова мы!» - голос бодрый и уверенный, ничего общего с тем, что было раньше.

Хм, из тех актерских ритуалов, которым Джаред становился свидетелем, этот входит в десятку самых странных. С другой стороны, он на девять пунктов ниже привычки Чада носить женское белье, так что…

Несмотря на неудачное начало их знакомства, чтение сценария проходит замечательно. Потрясающе. Дженсен хорош именно настолько, насколько и предвидел Джаред, даже лучше. Он придает своему герою, Дину, объем и глубину, о которых Джаред даже и подумать не мог, и все, что остается Джареду – постараться не отстать.

Начальство в восторге от Дженсена. Джаред боится, что Эрика Крипке удар хватит, настолько тот возбужден. Эрику нравится и Сэм Джареда, но это совсем не то восхищение, с которым он обращается к Дженсену. Джаред приревновал бы, если бы сам не чувствовал того же.

И все улыбаются и смеются, и болтают, и пожимают руки, и упоминают «наших агентов» и «ваших агентов», и ля-ля-тополя, и, не успев опомниться, Джаред уже снова оказывается в комнате ожидания вместе с Дженсеном. Дверь за ними закрывается, и улыбка Дженсена испаряется, словно и не было. Секунду Дженсен смотрит пустыми глазами куда-то перед собой, а затем уходит.

\- Эй, постой! - Дженсен уже у самого лифта, так что Джареду приходится поторопиться, чтобы догнать его. - Это было здорово! Пойдем, может, посидим где-нибудь, отметим?

Дженсен окидывает его слегка удивленным взглядом, будто только сейчас заметил.

\- Зачем?  
\- Потому что так поступают, когда что-то проходит успешно? - неуклюже предлагает Джаред.  
\- Тебе надо поработать над точностью, ты не попадаешь, - качает головой Дженсен. - И я не отмечаю с людьми, которые меня не знают.

Джаред моргает.  
\- Ладно, - в нем поднимается обида. Не то чтобы он ждал, что они сразу же станут лучшими друзьями, но, по крайней мере, он попытался. - Ты всегда такой засранец? - не может удержаться он.

Дженсен входит в лифт и нажимает кнопку первого этажа, так что Джареду приходится проскакивать между закрывающимися створками двери.  
\- Я не засранец, - отвечает Дженсен, следя, как один за другим загораются номера этажей. - Я точный.  
\- В чем?  
\- Во всем.

Прежде чем Джаред успевает придумать достойный ответ, двери отрываются, и Дженсен выходит из лифта. Он беспокойно оглядывается, пока не замечает спешащую к ним женщину. Рыжие волосы, симпатичная фигурка, высокие каблуки. Озабоченный взгляд.

\- Привет, - она останавливается перед ними и берет Дженсена за руки, держа его ладони в своих. Дженсен смотрит на их руки, потом на нее и заметно расслабляется.  
\- Привет, - повторяет женщина с улыбкой, - как все прошло?  
\- Хорошо, - Дженсен улыбается в ответ. - Я хорошо сыграл.  
\- Хорошо. Отлично, – она притягивает его в объятие, которое он принимает с видимой неохотой, руки неловко зависают у ее талии.  
\- Я же говорила тебе.  
\- Ты мне много чего говоришь, - замечает Дженсен несколько укоризненно.

Она смеется, отпускает его, и он быстро отступает назад. Только теперь она обращает внимание на стоящего рядом Джареда, и ее улыбка приобретает задумчивость.  
\- О, привет. Джаред, да? Сэм, брат Дина?  
Она протягивает руку:  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - хотя, судя по ее оценивающему взгляду, вердикт еще не вынесен.  
\- И мне, мисс...  
\- Харрис. Данниль Харрис.

Она никак больше не представляется, но спрашивать – грубо, так что Джаред просто кивает и отвечает пожатием.  
\- Джаред Падалеки, - и прибавляет неловко, - Сэм, брат Дина.  
\- Нужно будет как-нибудь встретиться, - предлагает Данниль с легкой улыбкой.

Он согласно кивает:  
\- Да, я как раз говорил Дженсену, что нам стоит отметить…  
\- Не сейчас, - она прерывает его, но не грубо. - У вас был сложный день, мы позвоним. Дженсен, - поворачивается она, - ты готов?

Ответа нет, но она не выглядит обеспокоенной, просто стоит и смотрит с терпеливой улыбкой на Дженсена. Через секунду до Джареда доходит, что она ждет, пока Дженсен закончит отбивать пальцами какую-то комбинацию, возможно, какую-то мелодию - Джаред не может определить. Что бы это ни было, Дженсен заканчивает меньше, чем через минуту, пальцы успокаиваются, и он протягивает руку Данниль. Она принимает ее и кивает Джареду на прощание.

Джаред дожидается, пока они выйдут наружу, но потом поддается своему любопытству и идет за ними. Через стекло он смотрит, как Дженсен садится в машину, кивая каким-то словам Данниль. Будто чувствуя взгляд, женщина вдруг поворачивается и смотрит прямо на него. Джаред смущается, что его подловили, и быстро делает шаг назад, но она просто с улыбкой машет рукой, обходит машину и садится за руль.

Вне всякого сомнения, это самый необычный день в жизни Джареда.

-*-*-*-*-

\- Я хорошо сыграл.  
\- Ты это уже говорил.  
Дженсен кивает.  
\- Я хорошо сыграл.  
\- Я знаю. У тебя всегда так.  
\- Я хорошо сыграл, - повторяет он автоматически, не слушая ее.  
\- Дженсен, - просит она, смеясь, - прекрати.  
Он хлопает ладонью по виску. Соберись, соберись. Дин – в одном ящике, Эклз – в другом. Закрыть крышку, и остается... Дженсен.  
\- Извини, я был занят. Дин мыслит очень сложно.  
\- Ничего, - Данниль целует его в щеку. Это приятно. Это всегда приятно. У нее очень мягкие губы, они напоминают ему о матери. – Так как тебе Джаред?  
\- Он очень высокий, - хмурится Дженсен, - Сэм – младший брат Дина.  
\- Но ведь они уже выросли? Братья не всегда вырастают одинакового роста, ты это знаешь. Ты же выше Джоша.  
\- Высокий. Большие руки, сильный. Хорошо сложен, – Дженсен качает головой, – он выглядит сильнее меня.  
Она закатывает глаза:  
\- Дженсен, никто и внимания не обратит! Не волнуйся из-за этого.  
\- Я не волнуюсь. Я приспосабливаюсь. – Он быстро и размеренно стучит по виску указательным пальцем. «Так нечестно, нечестно, бесит меня. Могу надрать ему задницу. Он помягчел, потерял скорость, колледж-бой». Фыркает: «Сэмми. Он ненавидит, когда его так зовут, сейчас он просто Сэм. Пффф, да все равно - Сэмми. И всегда будет моим Сэмми».  
\- У тебя наверняка все выйдет, - Данниль отнимает его руку от головы, - ты сам себе устроишь головную боль, - она приподнимает бровь. Он хмурится. Висок немного поцарапан. Ему нужно постричь ногти.  
\- Ты мне так и не ответил. Твое мнение о Джареде?

Он задумывается. Джаред. Джаред Падалеки. Джаред Падалеки заставил его понервничать. Не так, как Эрик Крипке. По-другому. Так… Когда Джаред сел рядом с ним на диванчик, Дженсен действительно хотел дотронуться до него. А обычно он не любит дотрагиваться до людей, которых не знает. Джаред казался таким… прочным. Как стена из костей и мускулов. Теплая, сильная рука. Дженсену хотелось просунуть пальцы между пуговицами рубашки и проверить, такая же ли теплая у Джареда грудь. Это внесло сумятицу в его мысли, почти заставило забыть сценарий. Ему пришлось отмотать все назад и начать заново, чтобы сыграть свою роль.

\- Дженсен?  
\- Он не завалил репетицию, – увиливает Дженсен, потому что не знает, как объяснить все остальное.  
\- Ладно, - смеется Данниль, - что еще?  
Он думает о том, как Джаред возвышается над ним. Вытянутая рука, раскрытая ладонь. Длинные-длинные пальцы.  
– Он большой.  
\- Ты это уже говорил, - напоминает она.  
\- По-другому большой. Большие руки, большие ноги. Большой член. Я так думаю. Вообще-то я не видел. Но согласно статистике…  
\- Дженсен!  
Резкий тон заставляет его поднять взгляд:  
\- Что?  
\- Ты не можешь... – она вздыхает и качает головой. У нее немного сердитый вид. Может быть, у нее менструация.  
\- Послушай. Если после пилота сериал запустят, вы будете с ним работать бок о бок следующие восемь-девять месяцев самое меньшее. Если ты переспишь с ним, это будет неудобно.  
Он хмуро смотрит на нее, и она терпеливо поясняет:  
\- Для него. Это будет неудобно для него.  
Дженсен на секунду задумывается. Он не очень-то понимает, в чем заключается неудобство, но если Данниль так говорит, то, вероятно, она права. Она разбирается в таких вещах.  
\- Кроме того, - добавляет она, - я о нем читала. У него есть девушка. Что, очевидно, означает, что он не гей. И даже если он би, - продолжает она, когда Дженсен открывает рот, чтобы возразить, - он все-таки не свободен. Ты не будешь путаться с явно гетеросексуальными занятыми парнями, ладно?  
Дженсен вздыхает. Проклятье.  
\- Твои правила меня раздражают.  
\- Переживешь как-нибудь, - улыбается она, - ужин будет готов через двадцать минут. Если хочешь принять душ, лучше поторопись.

\- Никогда мне не достается больших членов, - бормочет он и направляется в ванную.

И это так. Хоть парни и любят похвастаться своим хозяйством, но исследования показывают, что средняя длина пениса у homo sapiens – 6 дюймов в полностью возбужденном состоянии. И хотя длина не так уж и важна, объем имеет большое значение для достижения сексуального удовлетворения – Дженсен полностью согласен с Данниль, когда она говорит, что он сдвинут на размере. Данниль называет это техасской привычкой – они там все считают, что чем больше, тем лучше. Как-то он пытался объяснить ей технику анального секса: почему так важен размер пениса, учитывая расположение предстательной железы и не говоря уже об удовольствии быть растянутым больше, чем требуется для отправления естественных надобностей, но это ее почему-то не заинтересовало.

Он стоит в душе, чувствуя, как горячая вода бьет по плечам и по шее, и представляет руки Джареда, с его длинными пальцами. Длина мужского члена часто совпадает с длиной указательного пальца, считая от места его соединения с большим пальцем. Не очень точная наука - полно исключений, но если судить по тому, как сидят на Джареде джинсы в обтяжку, Дженсен рискнул бы предположить, что в данном случае небольшая погрешность была бы в сторону увеличения.

Девушка. Девушка. У Джареда есть девушка. Дженсен мрачнеет. Первой, кому Джаред позвонил после прослушивания, – Дженсен слышал, как он разговаривал в коридоре – была его мать, а не девушка. А сегодня, пока они ждали, когда их позовут, он все время пялился на Дженсена. Мужчины обычно не рассматривают других мужчин, если только у них нет особого интереса, ну, или тот, на кого они смотрят, не уродлив настолько, что невозможно отвести взгляда.

Дженсен не урод. Данниль говорит, что он хорошенький. Мать зовет его красивым. Дженсен предпочитает эпитет «красивый». Он привык, что его называли хорошеньким, когда он был моложе. Девушки и, да, мужчины тоже. Хорошенький. Хорошенький мальчик. Отцу это не нравилось, поэтому сейчас в помощь Дженсену нанимают только женщин.

Девушки. Он должен называть их своими девушками, напоминает он сам себе. Данниль пока держится дольше всех. Она ему и нравится больше всех. Она похожа на друга. Она хорошо его понимает и, похоже, всегда знает, как управиться с его закидонами. И она симпатичная. Хорошая фигура. На фотографиях они смотрятся красивой парой. Его менеджеру это нравится. И папе тоже. Мама говорит, что ей все равно, лишь бы он был счастлив. Дженсен не очень понимает, при чем тут счастье.

Стук в дверь:  
– Дженсен, ужин готов.  
\- Уже кончаю! – кричит он.  
\- Мне этого знать не нужно! - смеясь, кричит она в ответ. Он не сразу понимает, что это шутка, а когда до него доходит, это больше похоже на поспешное умозаключение, чем на действительно неверное истолкование, поэтому он не дает себе труда поправить ее.

-*-*-*-*-

\- Джаред, спасибо, что пришли, присаживайтесь.  
Немного настороженный, он садится. После телефонного разговора с агентом он решил, что договоренность уже достигнута и осталось только подписать договор. Он считал, что они с Дженсеном нужны здесь именно для этого; считал так до тех пор, пока ему не позвонили и не спросили, может ли он подъехать на час раньше. Просто чтобы оговорить кое-что.

\- Вы, наверное, догадались, почему мы пригласили вас порознь? - с фальшивой улыбкой спрашивает женщина. Он забыл ее имя. Острич?  
Джаред качает головой:  
\- Эээ.. нет... Нет, не могу сказать, что догадался.  
\- Вы встречали Дженсена Эклза на финальном прослушивании, так что это не будет для вас сюрпризом, – Она выкладывает перед ним пару страниц с текстом. - Вот дополнительные условия к договору. Пожалуйста, прочитайте их.  
Он недоуменно моргает и берет листки. Чем дальше он читает, тем шире открываются у него глаза. Так вот о чем говорил Том!  
\- Прошу прощения, но что это?  
\- Это соглашение о конфиденциальности. Я уверена, вы знакомы с этим понятием.  
\- Да, но…  
\- Что-то не так?  
Он смотрит на нее, потом переводит взгляд на текст, поджимает губы.  
\- Вы знаете, этого не требовалось, я в любом случае не стал бы болтать.  
Она напряженно улыбается:  
– Мы ценим это. Но хотим получить гарантию.  
Он раздосадовано качает головой, ставит подпись в нужных местах и заодно подписывает и основной договор тоже, а потом поскорее убирается оттуда - к чертовой матери. Он хотел снова встретиться с Дженсеном, но только не теперь.  
Никто никогда раньше не обвинял его в ненадежности. Это вроде как уязвляет.

-*-*-*-*-

Дженсен входит в офис и оглядывается. Мрачнеет. Что-то не так.  
– А где Джаред?  
Острофф снисходительно улыбается ему:  
\- Мистеру Падалеки нужно было уехать пораньше. Теперь, если вы присядете, мы могли бы…  
\- Джаред должен был быть здесь, - прерывает он ее, - мы собирались пригласить его на кофе. Дани, мы собирались выпить кофе!  
\- Джен, остынь, все нормально. Я ему позвоню, мы что-нибудь придумаем. У тебя есть его номер?..  
\- Нет, у меня нет... – он останавливается, когда понимает, что она говорит не с ним. – Мы собирались выпить с ним кофе, - ворчит он раздраженно, пока Острофф ищет телефон Джареда. - Подписать договор, выпить кофе, поговорить с Джаредом - вот что ты сказала. Таков был план. Планы не следует нарушать.

\- Ты хочешь прочитать договор? – Данниль не обращает внимания на его бурчание.  
Он бросает на нее сердитый взгляд и выхватывает бумаги у нее из рук. Конечно, он хочет. Только идиоты подписывают документы, не читая. Его по-всякому можно назвать, но только не идиотом.

Чтение не занимает много времени, договор похож на те, что у него были раньше. Хотя…  
Он поднимает глаза:  
\- Шесть лет?  
\- Просто формальность, - успокаивает Острофф, - У Эрика Крипке сюжетная линия готова на 5 лет, но канал не ожидает от сериала большего, чем двух сезонов, если вы об этом.  
Он фыркает:  
\- На канале работают тупицы. У «Сверхъестественного» потенциал культового шоу, не хуже, чем у «Баффи – истребительницы вампиров» или «Секретных материалов». Сериал почти наверняка соберет небольшую аудиторию преданных фанатов, потому что количество зрителей не будет увеличиваться, если только вы не вложитесь как следует в рекламу, что, судя по вашему отношению к этому жанру, маловероятно, - он игнорирует ее раздражение. - Пять лет – нормальный срок для такого рода шоу, но так как его выпускают только до тех пор, пока канал считает это прибыльным, будем надеяться, что у фанатов хватит энтузиазма и креативности раскручивать его вместо вас. В противном случае, вероятно, все закончится еще до того, как у сериала появится хоть какой-то шанс реализовать свой потенциал.

Он хватает ручку и чиркает свое имя на всех документах, затем встает и идет к выходу.  
– Дани. Кофе.  
\- Иди пока, я буду через минуту.  
Он кивает и поворачивается, не давая себе труда попрощаться.  
\- Я так понимаю, Джаред уже подписал свой договор? - интересуется Данниль. Ответа он не слышит, но Острофф, должно быть, кивнула, потому что Данниль уточняет:  
\- И приложение?  
\- Да, - отвечает Острофф, - он…  
Дверь закрывается, отрезая их голоса, оставляя Дженсена в одиночестве. Его нос подёргивается от досады. Он не любит, когда его не посвящают в то, что касается его напрямую. Он не ребенок, мать вашу.

С другой стороны, обратно ему тоже не хочется. Дон Острофф использует слишком много духов. Там внутри тяжело дышать.

Он смотрит на часы, потом снова на дверь. Колеблется. Снова проверяет часы. По коридору куда-то торопится девушка, и он отступает к двери, чувствуя, что находится у нее на пути, притом что коридор достаточно широк, чтобы разойтись обоим, и еще останется место. Проходя мимо, она замедляет шаг, улыбается ему, и он автоматически улыбается в ответ, наклоняя голову, чтобы незаметно избежать ее призывного взгляда. Он проверяет часы, как только она уходит. Дотрагивается до дверной ручки, но отдергивает руку. Проклятье.

Несколько минут спустя выходит Данниль, вокруг глаз у нее собрались тревожные морщинки.  
\- А-а, вот ты где, - она берет его за руку, – пойдем?  
\- Ты сказала – минуту, - он раздражен. – Не пять. Одна минута. В минуте шестьдесят секунд. В пяти минутах – триста секунд. Ты там пробыла пять минут. Плюс-минус несколько секунд.  
\- Острофф – сука, - она не предлагает больше никаких объяснений или оправданий. – Я получила номер Джареда. Хочешь, чтобы я позвонила ему?  
\- Не задавай глупых вопросов. Да, – он вздыхает, когда она не реагирует на его слова. - План заключался в том, чтобы выпить кофе и поговорить с Джаредом. Это план. Мы должны следовать плану.  
\- Хорошо, погоди, – она достает телефон из сумочки и прокручивает список контактов. - Сам с ним поговоришь, или мне?  
\- Я его еще не знаю, - замечает он.  
\- Балда ты!

Дженсен сердится. Ему нравится Данниль, но иногда она несет какой-то бред.

-*-*-*-*-

Когда Данниль предложила встретиться, Джаред не думал, что будет вот так. Он сидит на скамейке в парке, покачивая в ладонях стаканчик гранд-латте, и смотрит, как Данниль пытается отговорить Дженсена не выкидывать свой кофе из-за того, что в крышке трещинка.

\- Просто сними ее и пей через край, - советует она, потеряв терпение.

Дженсен смотрит так, словно ему предложили раздеться и пробежаться голым через парк.

\- Возьми мою, - предлагает Джаред озадаченно, - мне без разницы.  
\- Пожалуйста, не потакай его детским капризам, - стонет Данниль, но все равно принимает крышечку, заменяя ей треснутую.  
– Теперь счастлив?

Дженсен хмыкает, но морщинка между бровей у него немного разглаживается.

\- Можем мы наконец перейти к делу? – она вымученно улыбается Джареду. – Это Дженсен. Он совершенно несносен.  
\- Окей, - Джаред не может не улыбнуться, когда Дженсен показывает Данниль средний палец. – Я, наверное, и сам бы это выяснил когда-нибудь.  
\- Я не несносный! - вспыльчиво заявляет Дженсен. - Я точный.  
\- Ты маньяк-перестраховщик, Дженсен, вот ты кто.

Тем не менее она улыбается, так что Джаред не воспринимает её заявление слишком серьёзно. Дженсен тоже не кажется оскорбленным, но сказать наверняка сложно, потому что он все еще недовольно разглядывает свой стаканчик.

\- Мне бы хотелось начать с извинения за условия о конфиденциальности, - говорит Данниль, ничуть не выглядя виноватой. - Ничего личного, просто это наше правило.  
\- Мне так и сказали, - у Джареда не получается убрать холодность из голоса. - И, для протокола, у меня нет привычки делиться такими вещами с желтой прессой. Не мой метод.  
\- Приятно слышать, - ее улыбка смягчается. - Но если откровенно... Не все такие милые. Это Голливуд, Джаред. Аспергер у одного – заработок для другого. Осторожность никогда не помешает.

Джаред поражен. Ах вон оно что... Хм. Ему, вероятно, следовало догадаться, но этот вариант почему-то не пришел ему в голову. Он-то думал... То есть он не уверен, что он именно подумал... Что Дженсен немного необычный. Немного скотина вообще-то, но он посчитал это защитным механизмом, потому что парень выглядел болезненно робким, хотя и умудрился разок взглянуть Джареду в глаза... И, разумеется, он заметил некоторые странности, но Джареду попадались и похуже. Черт, да у Чада хватило бы плохих манер на целую деревушку.

\- Да, - тянет он, - я понимаю, просто... Ну, я бы не стал. Просто знай это.  
\- Здорово! - говорит она бодро. - Хорошо, что мы это уладили. Так что, ждешь не дождешься пожить в Ванкувере?

Он пожимает плечами:  
\- Жду не дождусь начать работу, но не жить там. Ты же понимаешь, от Техаса туда ехать и ехать, дальше некуда!

\- Совсем нет. Самой дальней от Техаса точкой является... - Данниль касается Дженсена, прерывая его:  
– Он не имеет в виду буквально.

Дженсен вздыхает и продолжает потягивать свой кофе.

Джаред смотрит на него, пытаясь разобраться во всей этой фигне с Аспергером. Не то чтобы он много об этом знал, но у его мамы был ученик с таким синдромом, и она иногда о нем рассказывала. Тяжело соотнести ее истории с парнем, который сидит рядом. Он, в общем-то, и не ожидает того же самого. Он знает, что бывают разные степени заболевания, да и сами по себе люди все разные, неважно, что у них там за синдром. И все же...

\- У Дженсена есть пунктик – география, - поясняет Данниль с улыбкой, вырывая Джареда из задумчивости. - Он тебя заговорит до смерти, если ты не будешь осторожен.

\- У меня нет пунктика, - протестует Дженсен. - Это же наша планета. Наш дом. Мы должны знать про свой долбаный дом. Большинство людей доберутся до ближайшего Старбакса хоть с завязанными глазами, но в жизни не опознают свой штат на карте.

\- И все-таки - и есть в этом какая-то ирония – куда бы мы ни поехали, первым делом ты находишь все ближайшие кофейни, - фыркает Данниль и поворачивается к Джареду:  
\- Извини, что перебила, продолжай.

Джаред неохотно переводит взгляд с Дженсена на нее.

– Я просто хотел сказать - там же все по-другому. Это ведь не Штаты, а уже другая страна. Поэтому и кажется, что это так далеко. Я буду скучать по семье и по друзьям.  
\- И по своей девушке? – сочувственно смотрит Данниль.

Джаред улыбается в ответ:  
\- Да, и по ней тоже.  
\- Он лжет, - заявляет Дженсен самоуверенно. - У него нет девушки.

Джаред таращится на него.  
\- Чувак, о чем это ты?.. У меня есть девушка. Ее зовут Сэнди. Она...  
\- Не твоя девушка, – настаивает Дженсен. - Ну да, девушка, но не твоя. Возможно, просто друг.  
\- Дженсен, прекрати! – шипит Данниль.  
\- Послушай, парень, - Джаред начинает раздражаться, - нельзя заявлять такие вещи с бухты-барахты.  
\- Так тебе сказали, да? – Дженсен кивает, поджав губы. – Голливуд ненавидит гомиков.

Джареда передергивает.  
\- На фиг, - он встает. – Прошу прощения, но я не собираюсь сидеть и выслушивать все это. Что за...  
\- Данниль – моя девушка, - говорит Дженсен резко. – Папа нанял ее.  
\- Господи! - стонет Данниль, лицо у нее у нее сравнялось цветом с шевелюрой. - Дженсен, заткнись, пожалуйста!!!

При виде румянца Данниль и равнодушия Дженсена Джаред замирает на секунду, а потом опускается обратно на скамейку.

\- Не говорите Сэнди, а то она потребует зарплату, - Джаред пытается шутить, хотя внутри у него все сжимается.

Некоторое время Данниль, не отрываясь, смотрит на него, затем выдыхает, и на лице у нее появляется улыбка:  
\- Приношу свои извинения, он может быть настоящей задницей.  
\- Я не задница, я прямолинеен, - поясняет Дженсен нетерпеливо. - А также практичен. Лучше выложить все сейчас, чем следующие несколько лет врать друг другу. Особенно если он так хреново врет.

Джаред нервно облизывает губы. Дженсен прав. Ну, то есть насчет вранья друг другу, а не о том, что Джаред не умеет обманывать. Он годами врал, но это первый раз, когда его уличили, так что вряд ли он так уж плох в этом.

\- Так вы двое, - он колеблется, - вы не вместе?

Данниль передергивается.  
– Мы живем вместе, мы путешествуем вместе, я мирюсь с перепадами настроения этой задницы, а он ест тот ужас, что я готовлю. Но мы не спим вместе, нет.  
\- Иногда мы спим вместе, - возражает ей Дженсен, нахмурившись. – Ты храпишь.  
\- Мы говорим о сексе, Дженсен. И я не храплю.  
\- У меня есть доказательства, – подчеркивает Дженсен. - Твоего храпа, а не наших занятий сексом. У меня в телефоне. Я записал тебя.  
\- А я всё стерла, - она украдкой улыбается Джареду. – Не то чтобы там было что стирать, конечно...  
\- Конечно, - вежливо соглашается Джаред.

Он все еще не знает, что думать об этой паре. Симпатия видна невооруженным глазом, по крайней мере, с ее стороны; он представления не имеет, как относится к ней Дженсен. Но тот сказал, что ее нанял его отец, так что непохоже, что она просто делает одолжение по-дружески. Не как Сэнди.

Их с Сэнди история не была спланирована. Они стали хорошими друзьями во время съемок, и люди посчитали, что они вместе, - и они позволили всем так думать. А потом это вроде как вышло из-под контроля. В интервью он вдруг начал называть ее своей девушкой, а его мама – просить его пригласить ее к ним на День благодарения. После этого пути назад уже не было. К счастью, Сэнди не была против, и, надо признаться, так проще. Например, теперь ему не приходится увиливать от любимого вопроса подростковых журналов: «Какие девушки ему нравятся?»

Как бы там ни было, но в интернете ему не попадалось никакой информации о том, что у Дженсена есть девушка, так что если это задумывалось как контракт-прикрытие для Голливуда, то вышло не очень удачно. Зачем имитировать какие-то отношения, если они не выставляются напоказ? Но, учитывая ситуацию Дженсена, может быть, контракт им нужен совсем для другого...

\- Хотя он прав, - слова Данниль возвращают Джареда в реальность. - Если сериал запустят, вы будете много времени проводить вместе, - она замолкает и несколько обеспокоенно оглядывает Дженсена. – Он не привык находиться в роли так долго. Мы должны что-то придумать, чтобы вы могли нормально работать.

Джаред кивает, не понимая, к чему она ведет.

\- Дженсен отказался от моего присутствия на площадке. Очевидно, я отвлекаю внимание, - вздыхает она театрально. - Лично мне кажется, он слишком очарован моим потрясающим бюстом.  
\- У тебя еле-еле третий размер, - отклоняет эту версию Дженсен. - И даже будь твоя грудь больше, вовсе не она меня отвлекает, а ты.

Он кидает взгляд на Джареда, но потом снова уводит его в сторону.  
\- Она не из этого сценария.

Джаред ничего не понимает.

\- Неправильный сценарий, - повторяет Дженсен нетерпеливо. - Сценарий с девушкой. У Дина нет девушки.

О. Теперь понятно, да.

\- Ясно. Конфликт образов.

Данниль кивает, слегка улыбаясь:  
\- В любом случае, пока я не нужна, надо хвататься за возможность ненадолго уехать. Буду пробоваться на роль в сериале.

И, заметив удивление Джареда, добавляет:  
\- У меня, знаете ли, тоже есть амбиции, и они не ограничиваются тем, чтобы обеспечивать счастье мистеру Угрюмому.

\- Я не угрюмый, - очень угрюмо бурчит Дженсен. – И у тебя уже есть работа. Ты моя девушка.  
\- Дженсен, мы уже десять раз проходили. У меня не было ни одного выходного с Рождества. Ты мне должен, и я еду, вот и все. Перестань дуться, - она выдает Джареду натянутую улыбку. – Как бы то ни было, удобно, если рядом будет кто-нибудь, кто в курсе.

Джаред кивает, чувствуя себя совсем потерянным.  
– Для чего?

Она пожимает плечами:  
\- Всякое-разное, – она отводит ладонь Дженсена от скамейки, по которой он так бешено барабанил пальцами, что они успели покраснеть. Тогда у него начинает дергаться коленка, но с этим она уже ничего не делает.

\- Что-то вроде этого.  
\- А-а, - Джаред моргает, не уверенный что сказать,- не знаю...  
\- Мы говорим не о няньке, Джаред, - поясняет она с улыбкой. - Не обманывайся его выходками. За лицом хорошенького мальчика – взрослый человек. Полностью способный позаботиться о себе.  
\- Скажи это моим родителям, - ворчит Дженсен. – Они думают, я совсем беспомощен. Как будто я, блин, младенец какой.  
\- Они слишком сильно тебя опекают, - соглашается Данниль. – Мы над этим работаем. Хорошо хоть, я тебя пока устраиваю. По большей части.

Реплика Данниль заставляет Дженсена улыбнуться.

\- Я люблю тебя только за твою готовку, - улыбка переходит в ухмылку, когда она показывает ему язык.

\- Поосторожнее, а то я вместо твоего однообразного меню начну готовить то, что нравится мне, – предупреждает она. - Кроме того, мы оба знаем, что ты любишь меня, потому что я замечательная.

Дженсен фыркает, но не спорит.

\- Так для чего конкретно я вам нужен? – Джаред сбит с толку. – Потому что, должен предупредить, я в жизни не смогу ничего приготовить.

Данниль смеется.

\- Не волнуйся, нам не нужна домработница. Как я уже говорила, просто лучше, если рядом будет человек, понимающий ситуацию. Я имею в виду, Крипке знает. Режиссерам скажут. Кто-нибудь еще, возможно, догадается довольно быстро. Но ты – тот, кто будет рядом все время.

\- Ну... - колеблется Джаред, - ладно.

\- По-моему, ты хороший парень, Джаред, - говорит она мягко. – И Дженсен не так уж плох - стоит только узнать его поближе.

Она смеется, когда Дженсен снова показывает ей палец. Похоже, это его стандартный ответ на ее оскорбления.

\- Серьезно, я думаю, вы поладите. Даже если вы не найдете общих тем, вы всегда сможете поговорить о Техасе. Не сейчас, - добавляет она быстро, когда Дженсен делает глубокий вдох. – Дождись, пока ты понравишься Джареду настолько, чтобы он тебя не убил, просто чтобы заткнуть.

Дженсен пожимает плечами.

– Если он хочет меня заткнуть, всегда есть лучшие способы, - он смотрит на промежность Джареда. - Вот это выглядит достаточно большим.

Данниль со стоном прячет лицо в ладонях – похоже, ей сейчас хочется провалиться сквозь землю:  
– Я так больше не могу.

Джаред ошибался. Вот самый странный день в его жизни.

-*-*-*-*-

На время съемок пилотной серии канал селит их в отеле. Они живут в разных номерах на разных этажах, но в конце концов каким-то образом получается, что почти все свое свободное время Джаред проводит у Дженсена.

Сначала так происходит потому, что, несмотря на слова Данниль, Джаред чувствует странную ответственность и старается присматривать за парнем. Он продолжает это делать, хотя быстро выясняется, что Дженсен все держит под контролем - и получше, чем Джаред.

Джаред носит одну и ту же одежду по три дня подряд, так как, когда его не будят его собаки, утром ему едва хватает времени принять душ и почистить зубы до того, как их с Дженсеном заберет водитель. Он меняет белье, но только потому, что любит спать в нем, и по какой-то причине постоянно просыпается с утренним стояком, какого у него не было чуть ли не со школы. Это смущает.

У Дженсена есть списки почти для всего, и по мере того, как проходит день, он вычеркивает оттуда пункты. Он встает в одно и то же время каждое утро и следует одному и тому же ритуалу. Душ, бритье, почистить зубы. Надеть приготовленную с вечера одежду. Кофе, завтрак. Обуться, взять куртку, подняться на этаж выше и постучаться к Джареду, где ему откроют дверь.

Глаза у Джареда еще сонные, он грызет тост и отчаянно пытается разыскать второй носок. Он уверен - если бы только родители Дженсена увидели его, они бы тут же бросились звонить его матери, чтобы нанять «девушку» и ему.

Когда начинаются совместные съемки, Джаред понимает, что Данниль была права. Они с Дженсеном хорошо ладят. Конечно, Дженсен - странный, иногда (ну ладно, почти всегда) прямолинеен до грубости. Но когда до Джареда доходит, что Эклз не вредничает, а просто не всегда осознает (или считает бессмысленными) правила и рамки, установленные обществом, - ему это перестает докучать.

Если честно, нет такой уж большой разницы между общением с Дженсеном и тем, чтобы выдерживать Чада. Кроме того, Чад грубит умышленно, Дженсен же просто… честен. Из-за того, что он может быть самим собой только несколько часов в день, Дженсен, видимо, решил не осложнять себе жизнь социальными нормами, которых он на самом деле не понимает и которые его не заботят.

\- Я тебе не нейроптипик* какой-нибудь, – огрызнулся он на Данниль, когда вечером перед отъездом в Северную Каролину она пыталась втянуть его в их с Джаредом беседу.  
\- Нейротипики, - объяснила Данниль сбитому с толку Джареду, - это мы, недоразвитые.  
\- Не недоразвитые, - проворчал Дженсен не очень убедительно. – Просто… сложные.

Через какое-то время прямота Дженсена начинает восприниматься удивительно освежающей. Нет намеков, нет скрытых намерений или перепутанных подтекстов. Просто Дженсен, говорящий именно то, что думает.

\- Тебе надо есть больше клетчатки. Твой метеоризм вовсе не такой смешной, как ты считаешь.  
\- Это потому, что у тебя нет чувства юмора, - возражает Джаред. - Да ладно тебе, шутки про пуканье всегда вызывают смех.

Дженсен качает головой:  
\- У меня есть чувство юмора. И это была не шутка. Шутки не воняют.

\- Я предоставляю тебе 4D-ощущения, - Джаред вздыхает, когда Дженсен молча поджимает губы.  
\- Ладно-ладно, больше клетчатки, - он закидывает в рот еще одно луковое колечко, игнорируя неодобрительную гримасу Дженсена.  
\- У тебя недавно были еще какие-нибудь проекты? Я имею в виду - помимо нашего шоу.  
\- Через пару месяцев выходит фильм ужасов, - говорит Дженсен. – Не в кино, сразу на DVD, сценарий - отстой.  
Джаред не может удержаться от смеха:  
\- Так зачем ты согласился?

Дженсен пожимает плечами:  
\- Папа устроил. Ему дали роль отца моего героя. Что, думаю, довольно забавно.  
Он хмурит брови:  
\- Ведь это же забавно, да?

Джаред кивает:  
\- Да, вполне. Я тоже играл в хорроре, - добавляет он. - С Пэрис Хилтон, представляешь?  
\- Твой герой убивает ее героиню? – заинтригованно спрашивает Дженсен.  
Джаред качает головой:  
\- Нет. Вообще-то, это я первый умираю.

\- Твой герой умирает первым, - поправляет Дженсен. Почему-то он всегда очень чётко разграничивает такие вещи. Джаред предполагает, это потому, что Дженсену приходится хранить в голове по отдельности множество разных персонажей.  
\- Но ее героиня умирает?

\- О да, - сообщает Джаред радостно, - ей протыкают голову.

Дженсен кивает и возвращается к поеданию сэндвича. Ну, то есть к поеданию разных частей сэндвича. У него есть странная манера разделять все сооружение на слои и есть их по отдельности. Сейчас он хрустит латуком.

\- Тебе стоит сняться в комедии, - проглотив, замечает он.  
Джаред ухмыляется:  
\- Да? Считаешь, я смешной?  
Дженсен качает головой:  
\- Нет, но тебе так кажется, и большинство, похоже, с этим согласно.  
Джаред моргает:  
\- Спасибо. Наверное.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - отвечает Дженсен и надкусывает ломтик помидора.

\----------------------  
* нейротипик, нейротипичный - нейрологически типичный, не аутичный.  
Чтобы ссылаться на себя как на группу, многие люди с синдромом Аспергера используют термин «нейроотличные» (neurodivergent). Для обозначения неаутичных людей многие из них пользуются термином «нейротипичные» (neurotypical), или, сокращённо, NT. (Википедия)

-*-*-*-*-

\- Как ты начал сниматься? – спрашивает однажды вечером Джаред у Дженсена. Они сидят в его номере с миской попкорна на двоих, на экране - «Темный ангел», на просмотре которого настоял Джаред.

Дженсен пожимает плечами. У него на пальцах масло, к коже прилипли кристаллики соли. Хочется помыть руки, но заставить себя подняться с дивана и уйти он не может. Очевидно, из-за того, что ему так уютно. Под боком у Джареда тепло, и от этого его клонит в сон.  
\- Мои родители думали, что это поможет развить навыки общения. Они оказались правы.

Джаред смотрит на него.  
\- Правда? Хочешь сказать, было хуже?

Дженсен кивает:  
\- Да, намного. Я был очень неуклюжим. У меня совсем не было друзей. Они не понимали меня, а я не знал, как с ними разговаривать. Сейчас - гораздо лучше.

\- Дженсен, я не имел в виду... – покраснев, Джаред издает смешок. - Я пошутил, по-моему, ты отлично общаешься.

\- О, - странная шутка, у него ведь и правда есть сложности в общении. - Я много смотрел телевизор, - продолжает Дженсен. Старался копировать то, что видел. Это не особенно помогло. Очевидно, в дневном эфире хорошей актерской игры не найти.

\- И это говорит человек, снимавшийся в «Днях нашей жизни», - улыбается Джаред.

Дженсен смотрит на него, не уверенный, что имелось в виду:  
\- То есть?

Джаред качает головой:  
\- Ничего. Еще одна плохая шутка. Я... часто выдаю такое. Извини.

\- Я заметил, – Дженсен смотрит на экран. Макс опять достает Алека. Снова. Эти сцены всегда раздражают его. Джессика Альба никогда его не понимала. Она не была рада, когда его приняли во второй сезон. Очевидно, решила, что овчинка выделки не стоит.

\- Папа думал, мне надо учиться актерскому мастерству. Я тренировался дома, а потом, когда перешел в старшие классы, стал ходить в драмкружок. Не думаю, что кто-то ожидал от меня хорошей игры, но у меня получалось.

Джаред смотрит на него, на губах легкая улыбка, Дженсен никогда не знает, что она значит:  
\- Шутишь? Могу поспорить, ты им всем показал!

Дженсен хмурится:  
\- Еще одна шутка?

\- Никакая не шутка, - Джаред снова становится серьезным. - На случай, если ты вдруг не заметил, я считаю тебя изумительным актером, я имею в виду, – он машет рукой в направлении телевизора, - ты посмотри на себя!

Дженсен смотрит на себя, изображающего Алека МакДауэлла на грани нервного срыва  
\- Тебе нравится?

\- Да тебе гребаную Эмми должны были дать за эту сцену!

\- Академия не признает жанровые шоу, - говорит ему Дженсен. - За всю свою тридцатисемилетнюю историю «Стар Трек» только шесть раз получал нетехнические номинации, даже когда эксперты соглашались, что сценарий и игра временами были исключительными. И «Баффи» получила только одну номинацию за сценарий за семь лет существования, несмотря на общее мнение, что Джосс Уэдон – гений. Актуальному материалу, который заставляет задуматься, Академия предпочитает глупые мелодрамы. Она никогда не увидит в сай-фай ничего, кроме кадров, на которые пускают слюни всякие задроты.

Смущенный, он вдруг замолкает:  
\- Извини. Я отвлекся. Тебе следует говорить мне, чтобы я заткнулся...

Джаред пожимает плечами:  
\- Продолжай, мне интересно.

\- Лучше не надо. Я мог бы говорить на эту тему, – он подсчитывает в уме, – по меньшей мере сорок пять минут. Когда я увлекаюсь, мне гораздо сложнее остановиться, а уже почти ночь. Нам скоро ложиться спать.

Джаред улыбается:  
\- Ладно. Но я правда не возражаю. Ты знаешь кучу всего, - добавляет он, подумав.

\- До нашего знакомства у меня было много времени на чтение.

Дженсен улыбается, чтобы Джаред понял: он не против того, что Джаред мешает ему читать. Джаред улыбается в ответ, и Дженсен думает, что, наверное, тот его понял, даже если и выглядит чуточку грустным.

-*-*-*-*-

\- Ладно, ребята. Еще раз сначала!

Десятый дубль. Упаси их господь от режиссеров-перфекционистов. Джаред оглядывается на Дженсена. Тот вспотел, часто моргает, и уголок рта у него чуть подергивается.  
\- Дженсен? Ты как?

Дженсен коротко кивает, барабаня пальцами по рулю Импалы.

\- Мотор!

\- Ага, так вот куда поехал отец, - Джаред сейчас в образе Сэма, поглощенного расследованием, – Блэкуотер-Ридж, штат Колорадо.  
Дженсен делает гримасу:  
\- Очаровательно, - его голос звучит чуть более устало, чем требуется. – Далеко это?  
\- Около шестисот миль.  
\- Если мы по... если мы... Твою ж мать!  
\- Стоп!

Дженсен со всей силы бьет по рулю.  
\- Черт! Черт! Черт! Не выходит. Не выходит. Долбаный тупой тормоз!

\- Дженсен, успокойся, все нормально, - Джаред накрывает ладонью его руку – и тут же отдергивает ее: Дженсена трясет от ярости.

\- Не Дженсен! - кричит Дженсен. – Прекрати так меня называть! Я Дин. Я стараюсь быть Дином, а ты мешаешь! Ты… Я должен быть Дином! – он втягивает воздух. – Я забыл свою реплику. Я забыл свою реплику, потому что ты все время меня отвлекаешь!

Джаред отключает микрофон.  
\- Ты забыл свою реплику, потому что мы работаем уже пять часов без перерыва, - спокойно уточняет он. - Уже поздно, мы оба устали. Дай я поговорю с Эриком. Сделаем сцену завтра.

\- Нет. Нет! Мы должны закончить сегодня. Это по графику. Мы должны следовать графику.  
Дженсен бьёт ладонями себя по лбу.

\- Ладно-ладно. Тогда как насчет двадцатиминутного перерыва? – предлагает Джаред. – Всего двадцать минут.

Дженсен моргает, тяжело дыша:  
\- Двадцать минут. Ладно. Ладно.

\- Я сейчас поговорю с... – но Дженсен уже вышел из машины и торопливо уходит куда-то в сторону. – Эриком, - заканчивает Джаред с запинкой, вздыхает и тоже выбирается из автомобиля.

Эрик Крипке смотрит вслед исчезнувшему Дженсену, в глазах – отчаяние.  
\- Какого черта он делает? Он не может просто… Кто-нибудь, верните его!

\- Эрик! – вклинивается Джаред. - Оставь его, у него двадцатиминутный перерыв…  
\- Что? Мы не можем терять свет! Мы не можем просто…  
\- Или мы теряем двадцать минут сейчас, или весь день – завтра, - сухо замечает Джаред.

Эрик содрогается:  
\- Блин. Ладно, ладно. Только, пожалуйста, не говори мне, что он совсем расклеился.

Джаред вздыхает и трет рукой лицо. Боковым зрением он видит, как Шэннон грозит ему пальцем, чтобы он не повредил грим.

\- Нет, - отвечает Джаред. – Он просто устал. И напряжен. И голоден, – Эрик приподнимает бровь, и Джаред выдавливает в ответ улыбку. – Ну да, последнее – это обо мне, но все остальное - о нем. Послушай, ты знаешь, что мы справимся. Он работает. Дубли срываются не только по его вине. Вам, ребята, нужно заранее решать, с какого ракурса вы хотите все это снимать, или ничего не получится.  
\- Ты теперь у нас режиссер? – вспыхивает Эрик, явно раздраженный.  
\- Нет, но ты знаешь, что я прав, - терпеливо поясняет Джаред. – Дженсен профессионал, но у нас тут не хватает порядка. Он не может так работать. Для него это слишком большой стресс.  
\- Боже, - стонет Эрик. – Я знал, что будут сложности, но… И что мне, по-твоему, сделать?..  
\- Как насчет того, чтобы составить список всех углов съемки - чтобы он был в курсе, чего ожидать? – советует Джаред. - И, знаешь, имеет смысл попробовать этот список сократить. Все, что от тебя требуется, – немножко планирования.  
\- Ну да, как будто я сейчас мало планирую, - жалуется Эрик. – Ладно. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Планирование... – он вздыхает. - Надеюсь, он будет того стоить.

У Джареда внезапно появляется желание врезать парню, но он натянуто улыбается.  
\- Ты сам знаешь, что да. Дженсен – это Дин. Из него выйдет самый лучший гребаный Дин, о каком ты только мог мечтать. Если только дать ему такую возможность.

Он оставляет Эрика обдумывать предложение и идет к трейлеру Дженсена. Свет внутри не горит, и все тихо. Джаред садится на ступеньку и ждет, посматривая одним глазом на часы Сэма. Двадцать минут. Он надеется, что этого хватит.

Ровно через двадцать минут Дженсен – нет, Дин, - напоминает себе Джаред – выходит из трейлера. Он коротко кивает Джареду, и они вместе идут к Импале. Руки у Дженсена слегка трясутся, и в глазах есть что-то безумное, но в остальном всё не так уж плохо.

Они заканчивают сцену за один дубль.

-*-*-*-*-

\- Джаред.

Джаред продолжает похрапывать. Дженсен поджимает губы. Он протягивает руку, но в последний момент отдергивает ее - то, что Джаред дал ему ключ от номера, не означает, что он будет счастлив, если его разбудят посреди ночи.

\- Он хорошо к тебе относится, потому что он хороший человек, Дженсен, - объяснила ему Данниль по телефону всего два дня назад. – Не доставай его. Ему, в отличие от меня, не платят за то, чтобы он возился с тобой сутки напролет.

\- Так я заплачу ему, - возразил Дженсен, - у меня есть деньги.

Она вздохнула:  
\- Он хочет, чтобы вы были друзьями, Дженсен. Предложение заплатить обидит его.

Он не понимает почему. Почему деньги, которые он платит Данниль, гарантируют, что она будет рядом в любой момент (кроме как сейчас - из-за этой дурацкой роли в каком-то дурацком шоу в Северной, чтоб она провалилась, Каролине), а заплатить за то же самое Джареду - нельзя? Он не собирается просить Джареда посреди ночи идти в магазин, как он гонял Данниль, потому что хлопья “All-Bran” закончились, а он не мог заснуть, зная, что на завтрак их не будет. Он просто хочет спать этой ночью рядом с Джаредом. Друзья ведь так делают, правда?

Еще одна молния рассекает небо, и Дженсен быстро закрывает уши и зажмуривается, прежде чем раздастся гром. Но из-за грохота у него все равно перехватывает дыхание. Господи, как же громко!

\- Джаред, - он толкает Джареда в плечо, но тот просто что-то бурчит во сне.  
\- Джаред, проснись. ДЖАРЕД!

Джаред издает стон и открывает один глаз:  
\- Что... Дженсен?

\- Мне нужно спать в твоей постели.  
\- Что? – удивляется Джаред. – Зачем?  
\- Гроза, - Дженсен слегка дрожит. – Очень-очень громкая.

Джаред зевает:  
\- Ну ладно, - он сдвигается к краю, и Дженсен забирается под одеяло.

\- Я могу заплатить тебе, - он ложится на спину и смотрит в потолок, - за ночное обслуживание.

По какой-то причине Джаред начинает смеяться - немного придушенно.  
\- Прости, что?

\- Данниль говорит, я не могу беспокоить тебя всякий раз, как мне захочется, потому что мы просто друзья, и тебе за это не платят. Но мне... Мне нужен кто-нибудь, а ее здесь нет. Я могу заплатить. У меня есть деньги.

Сверкает еще одна молния, и Дженсен быстро закрывает глаза и судорожно вздыхает, когда тишину раскалывает гром, такой оглушительный, что дребезжат окна.

\- Эй, все хорошо, я с тобой, - Джаред придвигается ближе. – Посмотри на меня, я здесь.

Дженсен поворачивает голову, останавливаясь взглядом на родинке Джареда, той, что рядом с носом.  
\- Я знаю, что ты здесь, - горло пересохло, и он сипит. – Поэтому я и пришел.

Джаред улыбается:  
\- Можешь беспокоить меня в любое время, когда захочешь, ладно? И это не будет стоить ни цента.  
\- Но мы же просто друзья, - Дженсен запутался.  
\- Точно. Мы друзья. Друзья как раз и занимаются тем, что заботятся друг о друге. И не выделяют на это отдельного времени, понятно? Это тебе не работа с девяти до шести.

Дженсен моргает, его дыхание сбивается.  
\- О, – он облизывает губы и медленно поднимает взгляд до тех пор, пока не смотрит Джареду прямо в глаза. – Спасибо.

Джаред улыбается:  
\- Всегда пожалуйста. А теперь спи. У нас завтра длинный день.

Дженсен послушно закрывает глаза. В следующий раз, когда раздается новый раскат грома, Джаред прикрывает Дженсену уши. И тот даже не вздрагивает.

-*-*-*-*-

\- Ну что ж, было здорово, - беззаботно говорит Джаред.

Дженсен кивает, но не похоже, что он слушает. Впрочем, чаще всего это сложно определить. Он внимательно смотрит на табло, ожидая, когда объявят рейс.

\- Если все пойдет хорошо, мы вернемся, самое позднее, в июле. Ты выживешь без такого замечательного меня так долго? – шутит Джаред.

\- Да, - отвечает Дженсен, не отрывая глаз от табло. – Мое выживание зависит от многих факторов, твое присутствие в них не входит.

Улыбка Джареда меркнет:  
\- Я просто имел в виду... Неважно. Я буду скучать по тебе, вот и все.

Дженсен моргает:  
– О. Я тоже буду скучать по тебе. Ты хороший друг, Джаред.  
\- Да?  
\- Да. Я надеюсь, шоу продлят после пилота. Мне нравится с тобой работать. Мы подходим друг другу. Я никогда ни с кем не ладил, но с тобой – да. Ты меня понимаешь.

Джаред ухмыляется и делает глоток кофе – как раз чтобы захлебнуться, когда Дженсен добавляет:  
\- В следующий раз, когда я буду спать в твоей постели, нам надо будет заняться сексом. У тебя большой член, я почувствовал, когда ты терся о меня во сне.

Джаред не успевает придумать членораздельный ответ - объявляют посадку на рейс Дженсена, и тот уходит, даже не обернувшись. Джаред смотрит ему вслед, ощущая, как краска заливает лицо, а в джинсах становится тесно.

Ну... блин.

-*-*-*-*-

Телефон звонит в начале мая поздно вечером в понедельник. Полусонный Джаред сидит перед телевизором с миской попкорна на полу, бутылка пива зажата между колен. Он хватает трубку, еще не отвлекшись от экрана, и вздыхает, что ему помешали:  
\- Алло?  
\- Меня хотят заставить пойти на пресс-конференцию! – вопит ему в ухо голос. - Я не могу! Там люди!

Джаред выпрямляется, тут же проснувшись:  
\- Дженсен?

Дженсен тяжело дышит в трубку:  
\- Люди и камеры, и интервью, и... люди! Люди, которые захотят со мной поговорить! Я не могу, я говорил, что я не могу, я говорил же!

Короткие, отрывистые предложения. Громкий задыхающийся голос. Джаред пробегает пальцами по волосам, быстро соображая. После трех недель, проведенных порознь, он несколько отвык от Дженсена, но не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, что тот семимильными шагами приближается к срыву.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, успокойся. Ты один?

\- Конечно, я один! Данниль все еще снимается в своей долбаной Северной Каролине! - выплевывает Дженсен. - Я ее уволю, ее никогда нет рядом!

\- Эй, она в длительном отъезде, - напоминает ему Джаред. – У нее роль, помнишь?  
\- Предполагается, что она моя, блин, девушка! Я плачу ей деньги!  
\- Дженсен. Дыши.  
Дженсен шумно дышит ему в ухо. Вдох, выдох. Наконец:  
\- Я не могу общаться с людьми, Джаред, я не могу. Туда надо надевать костюм!

Джаред не может удержаться от улыбки:  
\- Ну, ты будешь классно смотреться в костюме.  
\- Дело не в этом! Я не могу дышать в костюме! Дело в галстуке. Галстук вокруг шеи! А вдруг я задохнусь? - он снова тяжело дышит, как будто галстук уже душит его.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, не надо галстука, - быстро говорит Джаред. – Ты мог бы надеть только рубашку и пиджак. Без галстука.  
\- Без галстука, без галстука, без галстука, - повторяет Дженсен тихо, как будто размышляя. – Так можно? Я могу так сделать?  
\- Да, разумеется, даю слово, - Джаред хмурится, – а я думал, ты никогда не присутствуешь на таких мероприятиях? Разве это не оговорено в твоем контракте?

Он практически слышит, как у Дженсена вызревает тирада.  
\- Дважды в год! Мне нужно участвовать в чем-то подобном дважды в год! Обычно это фотосессии. Я не против фотосессий. Я очень фотогеничен, и там не надо говорить. А здесь? Мне придется разговаривать, я не хочу разговаривать! – его голос снова становится пронзительным, а дыхание учащается.

\- А знаешь что? - предлагает Джаред спокойно. - Я буду там рядом с тобой все время. Поддерживать тебя в образе.

\- Рядом со мной. Рядом со мной, - дышит Дженсен в трубку.  
\- Да. И если ты не захочешь общаться с людьми, я буду говорить за нас обоих. Тебе придется только поприсутствовать, может, поулыбаться немножко, а я позабочусь об остальном. Подходит?

Слышно, как дыхание Дженсена постепенно успокаивается:  
\- Да. Да.  
\- Да? Ну как ты сейчас, нормально?  
\- Да. Нет. Лучше. Мне лучше. Я никогда не чувствую себя нормально, ты разве не знаешь? – он смеется, громко и истерично, затем так же быстро обрывает смех. - Прости. Прости.  
\- Ничего, - Джаред потирает рукой лицо, зевая. – Ну, как жизнь?  
\- Скучно. Я прочитал все свои книги два дня назад. И Данниль где-то носит. Ее никогда нет!  
\- Потому что ты ее отпустил, - говорит ему снова Джаред, улыбаясь, когда Дженсен стонет. – Эй, так ты же в Лос-Анджелесе? Не хочешь зайти?

Дженсен не отвечает.

\- Дженсен, ты меня слышишь?  
\- Да.  
\- Ну, так не хочешь заскочить ко мне? – снова тишина. – Или я мог бы прийти к тебе, - предлагает он как бы мимоходом.

Слышен вздох, как будто Дженсен задерживал дыхание.  
\- Ладно. У меня есть пиво. Ты любишь пиво.  
Джаред усмехается:  
\- Ты меня отлично знаешь. Где ты остановился? - он записывает адрес, который скороговоркой выдает ему Дженсен.  
\- Ты не должен никому говорить, - добавляет Дженсен. – Я не люблю, когда посторонние знают, где я живу.  
\- Не скажу, - обещает Джаред. - Буду у тебя через пятнадцать минут.  
\- Пятнадцать минут, - повторяет за ним Дженсен, и Джаред вешает трубку.

-*-*-*-*-

Пятнадцать минут. Джаред сказал – пятнадцать минут. Дженсен подходит к окну, смотрит вниз на темную улицу. Несколько машин проезжают мимо, но ни одна не останавливается. Он возвращается обратно к двери, прислоняется лбом к деревянной поверхности. Проверяет часы. Прошло пятнадцать минут и десять секунд. Десять секунд! Он барабанит пальцами по стене, поворачивается и проходит назад к окну. Одна машина. Две машины. Три машины. Все проезжают мимо без остановки. Проверяет часы еще раз. Шестнадцать минут и тридцать секунд. Дженсен выдыхает. Считает до ста. Поворачивает назад к двери и смотрит в глазок. Никого. Он еще раз смотрит на часы. Восемнадцать минут и тридцать семь секунд.

\- Его до сих пор нет. Его до сих пор нет. Где же он?

Дженсен с силой бьет по двери и вздрагивает от грохота. В других квартирах тоже живут люди, они любят шум не больше его. Он снова направляется к окну, когда стук в дверь заставляет его подскочить. Он замирает и прислушивается. Стук повторяется, на этот раз громче.

\- Дженсен? Ты там?  
\- Кто это? – на всякий случай спрашивает он, хотя голос Джареда узнал бы и без подсказки.  
\- Это я. Джаред. Ты меня впустишь?  
\- Ты сказал – пятнадцать минут! – кричит Дженсен в ответ. – А прошло… - он сверяется с часами, – двадцать минут и сорок три секунды!

На мгновение воцаряется тишина  
\- Я потерял часы, - наконец говорит Джаред.

Дженсен моргает:  
\- О! Тогда ладно, – он проверяет в глазок, что это действительно Джаред, и открывает дверь. – Тебе надо купить новые. Пунктуальность очень важна.

Джаред торжественно кивает, но вокруг глаз у него морщинки, и уголки губ приподняты.  
\- Обязательно. И я прошу прощения за то, что опоздал.

\- Извинения приняты, – Дженсен отступает назад, чтобы Джаред мог пройти. – Разувайся. Пиджак – в шкаф.  
Он следит, чтобы Джаред сделал, как сказано, и машет в сторону гостиной:  
\- Иди, присаживайся, я принесу пиво.

Он идет на кухню и достает из холодильника две бутылки. Он не испытывает жажды, но гость не должен пить в одиночку. Когда Дженсен возвращается в гостиную, Джаред не на диване, а стоит перед книжными полками и листает книги. Дженсен колеблется. Ему хочется сказать Джареду, чтобы тот сел, но это, вероятно, грубо, а ведь Джаред проделал весь этот путь только для того, чтобы навестить его.

\- Твое пиво, - говорит он вместо этого и ставит бутылки на кофейный столик, надеясь, что Джаред поймет намек. Но Джаред просто оглядывается через плечо и с жизнерадостным «спасибо» продолжает чтение. Дженсен садится на диван и потягивает пиво. Потом он снова встает, подходит и неуверенно мнётся возле Джареда.

\- У тебя впечатляющая библиотека, - Джаред откладывает книгу и берет следующую. – Много читаешь, а?

\- Да, – Дженсен выравнивает книгу так, чтобы ее корешок идеально точно совпадал с остальными. – Это полка «Сверхъестественного», - поясняет он.  
Она не так заполнена, как другие, но все-таки тут хорошая подборка: городские легенды, ретро-автомобили, рок-музыка… Еще несколько штук должны привезти с Амазона - он откладывал заказ, пока им не сказали, что сезон запустили.  
\- Вон там – про Смолвиль, - продолжает он.  
Полный справочник по Супермену. Официальный спутник Смолвиля. Тренерские приемы в футболе.  
\- «Темный ангел».  
Генная инженерия. Клонирование. Фортепиано для начинающих.  
\- И так далее.

Джаред качает головой, как обычно слегка улыбаясь. Он чуть-чуть напоминает Дженсену его маму - иногда, когда она смотрит на него, у нее бывает такой же вид. Обычно перед тем, как сказать ему, что она им гордится. Он не понимает, с чего бы Джареду так на него смотреть.

\- Я принес тебе пиво, - говорит он, кивая в сторону кофейного столика. – Вон оно.

Джаред переводит взгляд на столик, потом снова на Дженсена и, опять улыбаясь, аккуратно ставит книгу на полку, в этот раз почти ровно.  
\- Ладно, давай выпьем пива.  
Дженсену хватает терпения дождаться, пока Джаред отвернется, и только потом сдвинуть корешок в правильное положение.

Они сидят на противоположных краях дивана, Дженсен – выпрямившись, обе ступни на полу, Джаред – ссутулившись и скрестив лодыжки.

\- Хочешь посмотреть игру? – спрашивает он. – Это повтор, но я пропустил ее раньше.

Дженсен не представляет, о чем говорит Джаред, но соглашается.

Выясняется, что это баскетбол. Дженсен мало что знает об этом виде спорта. Ни один его персонаж не был связан с баскетболом. Он чувствует себя немного потерянным. Будь это футбол, он мог бы поддержать разговор какими-нибудь информативным вставками. Джейсон Тиг был футбольным тренером. Дженсену хочется попросить поискать по каналам футбольный матч, но Джаред, кажется, совершенно поглощен уже начавшейся игрой, так что Дженсен откидывается назад и старается уследить за происходящим.

\- Спасибо, что пригласил меня к себе, - говорит через некоторое время Джаред. – Одному было скучно.

Дженсен открывает рот - напомнить Джареду, что тот вообще-то сам себя пригласил, но Джаред одаривает его такой широкой и яркой улыбкой, что Дженсен забывает, что хотел сказать.

\- Мне больше не скучно, - говорит он вместо этого, и улыбка Джареда становится еще ярче.

Дженсен моргает. У него кружится голова. Мысли путаются, какое-то странное чувство мешает ему думать. Оно почти заслоняет желание, которое он испытывает рядом с Джаредом - увидеть того обнаженным в своей постели. Вообще-то, он даже согласен не заниматься сексом, если при этом они будут проводить больше времени вместе, как сейчас, когда Джаред сидит рядом с ним и улыбается, словно для него это самое правильное место на свете.

-*-*-*-*-

\- Запомни, я рядом. Если почувствуешь, что что-то не так, хватайся за меня, я подскажу тебе, ладно?

Дженсен кивает. Он сосредоточен, брови нахмурены, когда он исполняет свой обычный ритуал с щелканьем пальцев. Нижняя губа закушена, и Джаред знает, что из-за этого она потом будет казаться даже более полной, чем обычно. Он едва удерживается, чтобы не провести пальцем у Дженсена под подбородком, обхватить его голову и…

Джаред делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает.  
\- Ты готов? - спрашивает он беззаботным тоном.

Дженсен заканчивает барабанить пальцами, тоже вздыхает и поднимает глаза, надевая улыбку, приготовленную специально для прессы. Его взгляд немного блуждает, прежде чем находит глаза Джареда, и на этот раз там и задерживается на – Джаред считает – шесть секунд. Каждая лишняя секунда – словно ещё одна маленькая победа. Даже на счету у Данниль не больше трех. Джаред чувствует, как в нем поднимаются все те же чувства – гордость и симпатия, и много чего еще, во что он не собирается вдаваться прямо сейчас.  
Видите ли, в чём дело, Джаред всегда терпеть не мог дискриминацию. Он убежден, что все мужчины – и женщины, разумеется, - созданы свободными. Не должно иметь значения, откуда ты родом, сколько у тебя денег, как ты выглядишь, сообразителен ты или не очень. То же самое – с сексуальными предпочтениями, полом, расой и так далее, и тому подобное. А все различия? Это как раз то, что в основе своей делает всех одинаковыми – людьми. Поэтому Джаред всегда был уверен, что может влюбиться в кого угодно.  
Ну, то есть в любого парня. Девушки как бы выпали из этого диапазона, когда в старшей школе он открыл всю эту гейскую штуку. Но да, дело было бы не в том, что это за человек, а в том, что это именно девушка.

И как так вышло, что единственная причина, почему Джаред еще не прижал Дженсена к ближайшей стене и не зацеловал до смерти, заключается в том, что Дженсен – другой?

По правде говоря, Дженсен не давал повода думать, что ему это может не понравиться. Черт, да парень практически с первого дня твердил, что хочет взглянуть на его пенис. Посмотреть, дотронуться, попробовать. Как-то даже сказал, что будет любопытно проверить, насколько хорошо он подходит к его анусу. (Слова Дженсена, не его. Джареду вообще-то не нравится использовать слово «анус», если только это не окончание какого-нибудь мудрёного латинского слова).

Очевидно, что Дженсен – не краснеющая девственница, хотя Джаред не понимает, как тот приобрел свой опыт, ведь заигрывать Дженсен не умеет. Может быть, он проделывает это с каждым: говорит, что ему хотелось бы заполучить член в свою задницу? Учитывая внешность Дженсена, человек должен быть слепым и глухим идиотом, чтобы отвергнуть его. Джаред подозревает, что если задать вопрос, Дженсен расскажет ему про каждый случай со всеми кошмарными подробностями. Поэтому Джаред не спрашивает.

Но да, Дженсен совершенно явно хочет его, и с каждым проходящим днем Джареду все труднее и труднее отшучиваться от его прямолинейных предложений. А они еще даже не приступили к съемкам оставшейся части сезона! Как он собирается выживать следующие девять месяцев рядом с Дженсеном? И, что важнее, какого чёрта он сопротивляется?

Дженсен великолепен. И не в стиле «хорошенький мальчик» - он потрясающе сексуальный в абсолютно во всем. Даже кривые ноги возбуждают Джареда. Дженсен бывает забавным, особенно когда он не намеревается шутить. Он сообразительный и интересный во стольких смыслах, что Джаред даже не знает, с чего начать. Он просто восхитителен в своей чудной стеснительности. Он честен до грубости, что Джаред находит скорее занятным, чем оскорбительным, даже когда эта грубость направлена на него. У него есть привычки и маленькие причуды, которые должны бы раздражать, но Джареду они кажутся очаровательными. И когда Дженсен бывает выбит из колеи, что иногда заканчивается срывами и дикими вспышками, так что люди вокруг него разбегаются, не зная, как с этим управляться, Джареду хочется только подойти ближе. Хочется помочь Дженсену справиться со всем, что выводит его из равновесия, и быть рядом, чтобы успокоить его или спасти от того, что его угнетает. А еще ему хочется обнять Дженсена и зацеловать до потери сознания, а потом затрахать его до безумия.

Так что же его останавливает?

\- Когда мы вернемся в Ванкувер, мне было бы приятно, если бы мы стали жить вместе, - говорит Дженсен, пока их лимузин подруливает к тротуару. – Данниль была бы лучше - по крайней мере, она умеет готовить; но ты тоже подойдешь. И мы могли бы заниматься сексом, - добавляет он, – что делает отсутствие у тебя кулинарных способностей менее значимым.

О да, это было бы что-то…

Дженсен, по всей вероятности, был бы рад переспать с ним, но Джаред перерос нужду в случайном сексе давным-давно. И пока что Дженсен не делал никаких намёков на то, что нуждается в настоящих отношениях. Фактически все его предложения звучали так, будто ему просто нужен друг с некоторыми бонусами. И как бы Джаред ни хотел бонусов – боже, еще бы! – часть про друзей разобьет его глупое сердце, потому что ему нужно гораздо больше.

Прежде чем ему удается сформулировать ответ, дверь открывается, и Дженсен ступает на красную дорожку, неся уверенность своего героя и небрежную усмешку звезды сериалов на пути к яркому будущему. Джаред быстро следует за ним, добродушная ухмылка на своем месте, и вместе они проходят мимо сотен фанатов и репортеров с фотовспышками, и визжащих девчонок. И когда Дженсен придвигается ближе, а его улыбка становится несколько напряженней, Джаред обнимает его за плечи и старается не обольщаться тем, что Дженсен вжимает ладонь ему в грудь – как раз напротив сердца.

-*-*-*-*-

Дженсен ненавидит летать на самолете.

Там шумно, полно людей, и если ему по-настоящему не повезет, то кто-нибудь его узнаёт, и тогда – тушите свет. Он всегда выбирает место у иллюминатора и при первом же удобном случае просит подушку и одеяло, чтобы можно было укрыться и сделать вид, что спит. Когда его сопровождает Данниль, она садится у прохода, создавая буфер между ним и посторонними и следя, чтобы никто не приставал. Но сейчас ее с ним нет. Он один, а все билеты в бизнес-класс были уже распроданы, так что он в салоне эконом-класса, зажатый между стеной и очень полной женщиной в среднем кресле, занимающей к тому же половину его сидения. Парень у прохода уже храпит, что неудивительно: от него несет, как от пивоварни.

Дженсен прислоняется к стене, закрыв глаза и глубоко дыша. Он справится. Он может.

Кто-то пинает его в спину, и его швыряет вперед так, что дыхание перехватывает. Он отваживается бросить взгляд через плечо: позади сидит ребенок лет пяти и пялится на него. Дженсен быстро отводит глаза, и мальчишка снова пинает его. И снова. Барабанит ногами по спинке кресла, как отбойный молоток. Дженсен наклоняется и прячет лицо в подушку. Блин. Он уже на грани, а они еще даже не взлетели!

\- Сэр? Вам нехорошо?

Он поворачивает голову налево: в проходе стоит женщина. В униформе. Стюардесса.  
\- Отлично. Отлично. Отлично. Отли… - он бьет себя по лбу, чтобы остановиться, от этого женщина рядом дергается, и ее локоть случайно врезается ему в ребра. – Твою мать! Черт!

\- Сэр, у вас приступ паники?  
\- Не паники. Я не паникую, – он с закрытыми глазами начинает раскачиваться в кресле. – Ванкувер – это прибрежный город, расположенный в Lower Mainland, так называемой «Нижней большой земле», в провинции Британская Колумбия. Назван в честь английского капитана Джорджа Ванкувера, который исследовал эти земли в 1790-х годах. В свою очередь, имя Ванкувера происходит от голландского «van Coevorden», что означает «родом из Coevorden», города в Голландии.

\- Сэр? Мы скоро взлетаем. Если вам требуется врач, вам лучше выйти сейчас. Сэр?

Дженсен качает головой:  
\- Я не болен! Население Ванкувера этнически и лингвистически разнообразно: у пятидесяти двух процентов английский - не родной язык. Город особенно известен своей китайской культурой, и почти треть городских жителей имеют китайское происхождение.

\- Сэр, Вы должны пойти со мной.

Она наклоняется, чтобы дотронуться до его плеча – и всё, он срывается.  
\- Я не болен! - он шипит, изо всех сил стараясь не повышать голос. – Я чертов аспи, ясно вам? У меня Аспергер. Пожалуйста, просто… не трогайте меня.

Твою мать.

Она тут же отступает:  
\- Прошу прощения, - ее улыбка делается нерешительной, лицо горит от смущения. – Может быть, вам будет удобнее там, где поменьше людей? Дальше в хвосте есть пустой ряд.

Он качает головой:  
\- В моем билете указано это место.  
\- Ничего страшного, мы постоянно пересаживаем людей, это не проблема.  
\- В моем билете указано это место, - настаивает Дженсен. – Это мое место. Мне нужно быть на своем месте.  
\- Я могу пересесть, - быстро говорит женщина рядом. – Я не возражаю. Это поможет? – спрашивает она, поворачиваясь к Дженсену.

Он быстро моргает:  
\- Да, спасибо. Вы очень крупная, вы занимаете половину моего места.

Она теряется, но затем смеется:  
\- Да, лапушка, тут не поспоришь. Эти сиденья явно не предназначены для женщин моего размера.

\- Прошу прощения. Это было грубо. Вы не… Я просто не люблю, когда люди находятся так близко ко мне. Простите.  
\- Ничего страшного, не волнуйтесь, - она гладит его по коленке, но быстро отдергивает руку, когда он уклоняется. – Приятного вам полета, - говорит она, и, встав, протискивается мимо парня с краю, который крепко спит, храпя и пуская слюни. После того, как женщина уходит, запах перегара становится еще сильнее.

\- Вы можете его тоже отсадить? – спрашивает Дженсен стюардессу. «Джулия» - написано на ее бэйджике. – От него воняет. Это мешает. Это отвратительно. А мальчишка позади меня постоянно бьет меня в спину. Вы можете заставить его снять ботинки?  
\- Я... – она выглядит немного растерянно, – я попробую.

Большую часть полета он спит, закутавшись в одеяло, так что наружу торчит только нос. Когда самолет наконец приземляется, он дожидается на своём месте, пока все не выйдут. Достает рюкзак с багажной полки над креслом, чувствуя на себе взгляд Джулии. Когда он проходит мимо, она касается его локтя, и он застывает, уставившись на выход впереди.

\- Я просто хотела сказать, что мне очень нравятся ваши работы, - говорит она тихо. – Никогда бы не догадалась… Вы потрясающий актер.

Он сглатывает.  
– Прошу прощения за… - он машет рукой в сторону кресла. – Я обычно летаю первым классом, но в этот раз там не было мест. Не хотел доставить вам неприятности.

\- Никаких неприятностей. Это наша работа – заботиться о пассажирах.

Он кивает и благодарит ее, неловко переминаясь. Ему очень не хватает здесь Данниль. Или даже лучше - Джареда. Он терпеть не может, когда приходится иметь дело с такими вещами самостоятельно.  
– Я буду вам очень благодарен, если вы никому не будете говорить о том, что я сказал, - добавляет он тихо. - Даже и не думала, - уверяет она его.

Он снова кивает и выходит.

-*-*-*-*-

Канал предоставляет им дом. Джаред не знает - то ли Дженсен потребовал совместного проживания, то ли высокое начальство решило, что так будет удобнее, да это и неважно. Отдельный дом дает возможность - после того, как он согласовал это с Дженсеном, - привезти собак, и только это имеет значение для Джареда. Он терпеть не может расставаться со своими собаками

Поначалу Дженсен тревожится, но собаки Джареда оказываются тактичнее, чем многие люди. Они не напрыгивают, как щенки-переростки, - обычная их манера встречать чужаков - нет, вместо этого Сэди медленно подходит и ложится в паре футов от Дженсена, устремив на него проникновенный взгляд больших глаз. Даже Харли просто садится и вываливает язык, хвостом подметая пол. Джаред не может вспомнить, чтобы его собаки когда-нибудь вели себя так воспитанно.

Дженсен долго стоит молча, в любую секунду готовый выйти за дверь, но наконец делает шаг вперед и приседает на корточки. Он чешет Сэди за ушами, а Харли вертится вокруг и лижет ему руки.

\- Собаки Джареда, - Дженсен кивает самому себе. – Отлично. Вы отличные.

Сэди вжимает холодный нос в шею Дженсену, и он удивленно смеется. Джаред моргает и прочищает горло. Наверное, в доме много пыли, раз у него щиплет в глазах.

Есть большая разница между тем, чтобы жить в разных номерах в отеле, и тем, чтобы жить с кем-то в одном доме. Особенно, если этот кто-то – Дженсен.

Дженсен завтракает хлопьями “All-Bran” и кофе. Каждый день. Одним воскресным утром Джаред попытался приготовить ему блинчики, но Дженсен просто сел за стол и неловко молчал до тех пор, пока Джаред не предложил ему взять обычный набор. Облегчение, отразившееся на лице Дженсена после этих слов, выглядело бы забавным, если бы Джареду не было так отчаянно жаль его. Мало что на свете может быть хуже, чем неспособность под настроение съесть блинчики на завтрак. Это ужасно.

К счастью, при всей его приверженности к расписаниям, Дженсен не настолько строг в отношении обедов. По большей части они едят на съемочной площадке, обслуживающий персонал там только рад угодить Дженсену. Если поужинать удается дома, то они и вовсе не заморачиваются: пицца, каждому со своей начинкой, или что-нибудь из китайской кухни.

Все же Данниль совершенно права в том, что Дженсен прекрасно может позаботиться о себе сам. Джаред подозревает, тот просто привык, что какие-то вещи за него делают другие, и ему требуется какое-то время, чтобы вернуться в колею. Вот, например, в их первое утро Дженсен совершенно потерянно стоял перед шкафом в одних боксерах, очевидно, из-за того, что Данниль не подготовила ему какого-нибудь графика выбора одежды.

\- Чувак, просто возьми что угодно, - посоветовал Джаред, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно и чуть дразняще, хотя от происходящего у него внутри все сжималось. – Ты, в любом случае, скоро переоденешься в одежду Дина.

Дженсен поджал губы, кивнул и надел верхнюю футболку из стопки в ящике, первую в ряду рубашку с вешалки и джинсы, что лежали ближе всего. В течение недели он методично перебрал одежду тем же способом, пока не пришла пора стирки, а потом начал все сначала. Через две недели Джаред помог Дженсену организовать гардероб таким образом, чтобы одежда хотя бы подходила по цвету.

Джаред привез с собой – помимо собак и одежды – ноут, набор DVD и кучу музыки.

Дженсен привез книги.

Они заполняют полку в его спальне и разложены на каждой свободной поверхности в гостиной. Дженсен одержим чтением обо всем, что должен знать Дин. Для начала у него с полдесятка книг по классическим машинам и об Импале. Джаред иногда их пролистывает, потому что Импала, по правде говоря, - самая классная тачка, на которой ему доводилось ездить; но Дженсен читает вдумчиво, запоминая каждое слово. У себя в комнате на столике он держит модель автомобиля в масштабе 1:18 и часами рассматривает ее, анализируя прочитанные данные и делая заметки на полях.

У него есть книги о привидениях, городские легенды, книги об оружии и технике стрельбы. Он собрал десятки карт Соединенных штатов, и это уже нелепо, потому что куда бы Сэм и Дин ни ехали, Джаред и Дженсен все равно остаются в пределах провинции Британская Колумбия. У него есть книги по игре в бильярд, о том, как провернуть денежную махинацию, как флиртовать с девушками, как соблазнять их, как доставить им удовольствие любым возможным способом. Книги об отношениях отцов и детей, братских отношениях, о том, что происходит, когда теряешь родителей. Как справиться с горем. С виной, с ревностью. С чувством несоответствия требованиям.

Есть и другие книги. Про себя Джаред называет их «книгами Дженсена». Как притвориться нормальным. Отработка социальных навыков. Понимание метафор. Чтение выражений лиц. Язык тела. Вопросы коммуникации. Адаптация в обществе. Когнитивная и поведенческая терапия. Управление стрессом.

Некоторые зачитаны до дыр. Некоторые вряд ли открывали хоть раз.

\- Мама старается улучшить меня, - поясняет Дженсен, застав Джареда за пролистыванием новенькой - типографская краска еще не высохла - книги об установлении и поддержании долговременных отношений. В его голосе не слышно особого счастья.

\- Может быть, она хочет помочь тебе улучшить свою жизнь? – небрежно отложив книгу, предполагает Джаред, надеясь, что Дженсен не заметит его смущения. Его грызет любопытство: упоминал ли Дженсен его имя в разговорах со своей мамой? Или она просто надеется, что отношения Дженсена и Данниль вырастут во что-то большее?

Дженсен озадаченно смотрит на него:  
\- И в чем разница?

\- Ну… - Джаред замолкает. Он и сам не знает. – Я уверен, она просто хочет, чтобы ты был счастлив. Все мамы хотят.

Дженсен хмурится.  
\- Я счастлив, - говорит он. – Ты же здесь.

Джаред моргает:  
\- О, - щеки у него горят. – Эм... спасибо. За то, что хочешь, чтобы я был здесь, - неуклюже уточняет он, когда Дженсен смотрит непонимающе.

\- Я бы захотел тебя везде, - с готовностью подтверждает Дженсен и выравнивает книжки на полке. – Мне нужно пройтись по своим завтрашним репликам. И тебе бы тоже не помешало.

\- Да. Конечно.

Сценарий Дженсена покрыт циферками, стрелками и кривыми линиями. Сначала Джаред решил, что Дженсен машинально разрисовывает свой экземпляр или решает задачки в уме, но затем заметил, что цифры-номера расставлены по определенной схеме, и методика Дженсена вдруг предстала перед ним с ошеломляющей ясностью. По мере того, как Дженсен добирается до определенного номера, лицо его принимает соответствующее выражение, а интонация меняется согласно ремаркам, и это производит настолько сильное впечатление, что Джареду еле-еле удается сконцентрироваться на собственном тексте.

На самом деле, вся деятельность Дженсена впечатляет Джареда, когда он осознает, каких усилий стоят Дженсену все эти действия. Действия, о которых Джаред никогда даже не задумывается.

Дженсен не столько робкий, сколько неловкий, потому что он не всегда понимает, почему люди, с которыми он общается, ведут себя тем или иным образом. То же самое с социальными навыками: он не замкнутый, просто он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, когда приходится сосредотачиваться больше, чем на одном человеке за раз. Большую часть шуток он не улавливает, то же самое – с метафорами и выражениями, которые он не заучил наизусть. Это более заметно при общении с канадцами, с которыми, надо признать, есть проблемы в понимании даже у Джареда. Но там, где Джаред может догадаться или притвориться, Дженсен теряет самообладание, так как чувствует, что что-то упускает, но не понимает, что именно. Поразительно, как Дженсен вбирает все происходящее вокруг и затем использует все свои наработанные навыки, чтобы постараться приспособиться и встроиться в ситуацию. Просто сердце разрывается смотреть, как он нервничает, когда ему это не удается, и как он старается скрыть свой страх. В подобные моменты Джаред обычно вдруг вспоминает, что им надо быть где-то в другом месте. Такие маневры смотрятся несколько неловко и, возможно, неубедительно, но они работают - а это самое главное.

Никогда у Джареда не было такой выматывающей работы. Съемки в пилоте тоже были достаточно сложными, но тогда не было такого жесткого графика. У них было время нащупать основу, понять, с чем им придется работать. Теперь на одну серию отводится не больше восьми дней. Восемь дней подъема до рассвета и работы до тех пор, пока камерам хватает света. А затем они перемещаются в павильон и продолжают. На третий день Джаред обнаруживает, что все свободное время на площадке он проводит, прикорнув в своем кресле и при этом пытаясь приглядывать за Дженсеном.

Во время коротких перерывов Дженсену нравится сидеть в Импале. Джаред попытался однажды к нему присоединиться, но Дженсен заперся и не пустил его. Когда они работают в каком-либо из павильонов, Дженсена словно ветром сдувает, и он не возвращается до тех пор, пока Джаред не отправляет ему смс-ку, что его присутствие необходимо. Джареду требуется почти неделя, чтобы сообразить, где пропадает Дженсен: в туалете для инвалидов в дальнем конце здания. Единственное достаточно близкое место, где он может быть один, не волнуясь, что его потревожат.

К тому времени, как они добираются домой, с каждый днем все позднее, Дженсен уже окончательно вымотан физически и эмоционально. Он выходит из себя из-за любого пустяка. Он ворчит и ворчит из-за всякой ерунды. Запирается у себя в комнате и отказывается выходить. Однажды, когда съемки затягиваются на восемнадцать мучительных часов, Дженсен, еле войдя в дом, тут же сползает по стене и сидит в темном коридоре, раскачиваясь взад и вперед, закрыв руками уши, пока не засыпает от изнеможения.

\- Это уж слишком, - говорит Джаред Данниль. Он сидит на кровати Дженсена и смотрит, как тот спит. Под глазами у Дженсена залегли глубокие тени. Он полностью одет. Сейчас четыре, мать его, утра. - В таких условиях он перегорит.

\- У него есть право сделать перерыв тогда, когда ему это нужно, - отвечает она. У нее сейчас семь утра, и, очевидно, она жаворонок. Дженсен говорит, что голову надо бы проверить ей, а не ему, потому что такой уровень жизнерадостности не может быть нормальным. - Это есть в его договоре. Все, что ему нужно, - сказать когда.

\- Ну... он никогда этого не сделает. Он даже более въедливый, чем Крипке. Все должно быть, черт побери, совершенным. Мы сделали сегодня пятнадцать дублей сцены, которую он сыграл с первой попытки. И каждый гребаный дубль после этого, - стонет Джаред. - Он просто... Боже, он такой дотошный.

\- А вот это тот случай, когда в дело вступаешь ты, - спокойно говорит Данниль. - Заставь его расслабиться. Скорми ему успокоительное. Вынь у него шило из задницы. Во что бы то ни стало.

Джаред закрывает глаза, чувствуя себя совершенно не в своей тарелке:  
\- С чего бы ему меня слушать?  
\- Я полностью уверена, что главная причина его перфекционизма - это ты.

\- Что? - должно быть, Джаред устал больше, чем ему казалось, потому что слова Данниль лишены всякого смысла.  
\- Почему?.. Как это?

\- Если ты не заметил, ты ему вроде как нравишься, - похоже, что она улыбается. - Когда бы я ему ни позвонила, он только о тебе и говорит.  
\- Ну, тут по большей части только мы вдвоем и есть, - запинаясь, отвечает Джаред. - Не думаю, что это много значит.  
\- Он называет тебя своим лучшим другом. Думаю, это значит ровно столько, сколько ты захочешь.

Джаред сомневается в этом, ведь ему хочется, чтобы это значило все.

 

-*-*-*-*-

\- Поразительно, - шепчет Джаред сразу после того, как Дэвид Наттер кричит: «Снято!» - То, что ты сделал... это здорово.

Дженсен прикусывает губу и качает головой:  
\- Нет. Это совсем никуда не годится... Надо было...

\- Чувак, это было потрясающе! Если ты как актер станешь ещё сильнее, чем сейчас, я буду выглядеть бледно. Серьезно, я не знаю, что мне делать, - вздыхает Джаред. - Ты играешь всё лучше и лучше, и я еле за тобой успеваю.

Дженсен не знает, что ответить. У него не было ощущения, что все прошло на «отлично», он знает, что может и лучше. Но в то же время он не хочет, чтобы Джаред расстраивался. Он не знает, с чего тот решил, что слабее как актер; это просто нелепо. И неправильно, что так происходит из-за Дженсена. Как бы он ни желал совершенства каждого дубля, оно того не стоит, если при этом Джаред потеряет уверенность в своих силах.

\- Ты хорошо играл, - говорит он и пытается улыбнуться. - Это было хорошо, - он выдыхает, подавляя в себе чувство досады. - Мы хорошо сыграли.  
\- Да? - улыбка Джареда становится ярче. - Честно? Нормально сыграно?  
\- Да. Нормально. Хорошо, - он улыбается и кивает, чувствуя внутри тепло от того, как счастливо ухмыляется ему в ответ Джаред.

Съемки завершаются перед закатом. Вернувшись домой, они смотрят телевизор, пока Джаред не засыпает на диване. Дженсен ещё долго сидит и смотрит на него, прежде чем выключить свет и уйти к себе в комнату.

Пока что совместная жизнь с Джаредом - совсем не такая, как он себе представлял, и все же это гораздо больше, чем он когда-либо мог мечтать. Он то счастлив, то на грани нервного срыва, и эти постоянные перепады настроения сбивают с толку. Он не представляет, что со всем этим делать.

-*-*-*-*-

\- Сделаем так.

Улыбка на худом, обветренном лице Кима Мэннерса излучает тепло и уверенность. Он приглашенный режиссер третьего эпизода и пробыл здесь меньше недели, но Дженсену уже нравится больше, чем Дэвид Наттер и Эрик Крипке вместе взятые. Им всегда неловко с ним, словно они не знают, как взаимодействовать с кем-то настолько «другим».

Ким подошел к ним в свой первый день на площадке и протянул руку, терпеливо ожидая, пока Дженсен возьмет ее.  
\- Я Ким, - сказал он, не пожимая, а просто держа руку Дженсена. - На этой неделе я здесь режиссер, так что если вам что-то нужно, мальчики, подходите. Не тратьте время на кого-нибудь еще. Я босс, так что позаботиться о вас - моя работа, ладно, парни?  
Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда, чтобы понять по его лицу, как реагировать. Джаред улыбался счастливее, чем когда-либо с самого начала сезона, так что Дженсен тоже улыбнулся и кивнул Киму.

С появлением Кима ситуация меняется. Как только Дженсен понимает, что уже на грани или совсем измотан, ему достаточно коснуться руки Джареда, Джаред подаст Киму незаметный знак, и тот тут же объявляет перерыв, безо всяких вопросов. Люди больше улыбаются, больше шутят, и Дженсен возвращается домой каждый вечер усталый, но довольный, с чувством, что он хорошо поработал, а не подвел всех вокруг.

Он очень надеется, что Ким останется.

\- Ты просто расслабься и плыви по течению, ладно? - говорит Ким. - Не волнуйся о парнишке. Он плавает как рыба. Он, наверное, сам бы смог тебя спасти, если бы до этого дошло.

Дженсен кивает. Его подташнивает, и слегка кружится голова. Ребенок сильно сжимает ему руку, но при этом совсем не похоже, что он испуган. Наоборот, при взгляде на него можно подумать, что притворяться тонущим - самое большое в его жизни развлечение. Дети - странные существа.

\- Прежде чем тянуть вниз, аквалангисты хлопнут тебя по ноге три раза, - продолжает Ким. - Если ты не будешь готов, просто ударь в ответ ногой, они отпустят. Договорились? Дженсен, ты слушаешь?

Он снова кивает, глубоко дыша. Гидрокостюм прилипает к коже под одеждой, тесный и удушающий.  
\- Да. Да. Да. Проще пареной репы.

Он никогда не понимал этой поговорки. Почему пареная репа проще, чем любой другой овощ? Или хотя бы бутерброд? Эти пареные овощи превращаются в скользкую массу и так и норовят размазаться по тарелке. И приготовить их явно сложнее, чем бутерброды. Не-ет, с пареной репой не так все просто.

\- Хорошо. Запомни, в любую секунду, как только ты захочешь все прекратить или устроить перерыв, просто махни нам. То же самое с тобой, Нико. Если не будешь уверен, скажи Дженсену тебя отпустить и плыви к берегу или махни нам, тебя подберут.

Ребёнок кивает:  
\- Понял, - он поднимает взгляд на Дженсена и улыбается. - Не волнуйся, ты справишься.

Дженсен кивает и фальшиво улыбается:  
\- Проще пареной репы, - повторяет он, - да?

Мальчик ухмыляется в ответ:  
\- Ага.

Они стоят на краю пирса и ждут, пока команда установит камеры и свет, а ныряльщики в последний раз все проверят. Джаред смотрит на них с берега озера. Издали он кажется таким маленьким. У Дженсена подергивается рука, и мальчик стискивает ее сильнее, его маленькие пальцы скользят в потном захвате Дженсена.

\- Когда я волнуюсь, я решаю в уме задачки, - говорит Нико. - Например, повторяю таблицу умножения. Если хочешь, можем попробовать. Ты ведь знаешь таблицу умножения?

Дженсен вздыхает:  
\- Да.  
Математика не входит в круг его интересов, и все-таки его познания в этой области шире, чем у большинства людей.

\- Или мы могли бы заняться чем-нибудь еще, - предлагает Нико. - Что тебе нравится?  
\- География. Мне нравится география, - говорит Дженсен и прочищает пересохшее горло. - Я знаю о Канаде абсолютно всё.  
\- Правда? - спрашивает мальчик, широко распахивая глаза. - Всё?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты знаешь, где живет моя бабушка?  
Дженсен хмурится:  
\- Нет.  
\- Значит, ты знаешь не все, - замечает мальчик, но в его словах нет самодовольства, просто констатация факта. - Сказать тебе, где она живет?  
\- Давай.

Он продолжает смотреть на Джареда, пока мальчик болтает о своей бабушке, ее двух кошках и тропинке за домом, по которой он любит кататься на велосипеде. Когда он заканчивает, Дженсен рассказывает ему о коренных жителях Канады, и Нико слушает и кивает, и ни разу не прерывает его.

Ким подходит узнать, готовы ли они, и Дженсен кивает, улыбается и спрашивает:  
\- Готов, тигр? - используя голос Дина.

Нико ухмыляется и отвечает:  
\- Да я с рождения готов, - странным, глубоким голосом, от которого Ким смеется. Дженсен тоже смеется, хотя у него нет ни малейшего представления, почему это смешно. Они прыгают с пирса в холодную воду и заканчивают сцену с двух дублей. В итоге этот день оказывается одним из лучших.

-*-*-*-*-

Вся съемочная группа собирается, чтобы посмотреть пилотный выпуск в прямом эфире. Барбекю, пиво и робкий оптимизм окрашивают вечер. Они уже чувствуют себя семьей, и вероятность провала заставляет всех слишком много пить и слишком громко смеяться.

\- Будет как минимум два сезона, - говорит Дженсен, по всей видимости, не понимая, почему люди так волнуются. После чего он пускается в длительные рассуждения о размерах зрительской аудитории и культовых шоу, пока наконец все, кроме Джареда, не сбегают под различными предлогами.

\- Знаю, я скучный, - признает Дженсен, когда завершает свою речь. - Я не специально, просто не могу остановиться сам.  
\- Я не считаю тебя скучным, - улыбается Джаред. - Ты действительно не волнуешься?  
\- А почему, ты думаешь, я столько говорю?

Дженсен допивает свое пиво и хватает еще одно. Он нетвердо держится на ногах, и Джаред обнимает его за плечи. Он старается не обольщаться, когда Дженсен прижимается к нему, а не вырывается.

\- Но ты же только что говорил всем, что можно смело рассчитывать на два сезона?  
\- Я не поэтому беспокоюсь, - слышен взрыв хохота, и Дженсен вздрагивает. - Здесь все по-настоящему напились. Я не люблю пьяных.

И в тот же момент один из операторов, Брайан, подваливает к ним и добродушно хлопает Джареда по спине, прежде чем обратить свое внимание на Дженсена. Дженсен напрягается; Джаред ощущает, как он дрожит всем телом. Брайан наклоняется ближе, пытаясь поймать взгляд Дженсена, и театрально вздыхает, когда Дженсен не уступает.

\- Должен сказать, малыш, не думал, что ты справишься. Никогда не работал с такими, как ты, но, черт возьми... Если тебе чего не хватает здесь, - Брайан постукивает себя по голове, - ты добираешь вот тут, - он пошлепывает Дженсена по груди и широко улыбается, совершенно не замечая, насколько это неприятно Дженсену. - Ты единственный в своем роде, Эклз. Единственный в своем роде.

\- Спасибо, Брайан, - холодно говорит Джаред и отталкивает его твердой рукой. - Кажется, начинается. Иди-ка присядь.

\- Единственный! - кричит Брайан и, покачиваясь, направляется к остальным.

\- Ты как? - тихо спрашивает Джаред.  
\- Вот поэтому я и не люблю пьяных, - отвечает Дженсен хрипло.  
\- Он не имел в виду ничего такого, - пробует Джаред, мучительно осознавая, насколько жалко это звучит.  
\- Он считает меня умственно отсталым, - Дженсен делает большой глоток пива и вытирает рот. Его рука трясется. - Все они, - продолжает он дрожащим голосом. - Джинни зовет меня «лапушкой». Как будто, как будто я ребенок. Я не ребенок. Я не... Мне 27 лет!  
\- Они просто... Они заботятся о тебе. Ты им нравишься.

Дженсен качает головой:  
\- Им нравишься ты. А меня они жалеют. Жалеют, Джаред!

\- Дженсен, нет. - Джаред крепче обнимает Дженсена, но Дженсен не смотрим ему в глаза. - Это не...

Он не успевает закончить фразу, к ним подходит Сэра, тянет Джареда за руку и требует, чтобы они «приткнули куда-нибудь свои задницы». Для них оставили два места в первом ряду, и, хотя Джаред знает, что Дженсен предпочел бы сесть где-нибудь сзади, не на виду у всех, они ничего не могут поделать - приходится смириться. С первой же минуты он хватает и стискивает руку Дженсена, но тот не отвечает на пожатие, и это, хоть и не удивляет, но разочаровывает Джареда. Дженсен смотрит на большой экран, лицо у него такое же невыразительное, как и всегда, но, по крайней мере, он не отстраняется.

Непривычно видеть мальчиков, которые играют Сэма и Дина в детстве, даже еще более непривычно, чем женщину, которая станет их погибшей матерью, и мужчину, который в дальнейшем продолжит играть их отца. Джаред знает Джеффри Дина Моргана, видел его в «Анатомии Грей» и в чем-то еще, но никогда не встречался с ним вживую. Всю первую сцену снимали отдельно от остальных.

Джон Винчестер вопит:  
\- Быстро хватай брата и беги на улицу! И не оглядывайся! - и ладонь Дженсена вздрагивает в захвате Джареда. Джаред переводит взгляд: лицо Дженсена – это лицо Дина, как будто он переживает заново кошмар, выжженный в памяти. Он потерял мать, свое детство, чистоту и наивность. Джареду больно на него смотреть.

А дальше - Сэм в Стэнфорде и ведет беззаботную жизнь с Джессикой. Адрианна веселая, и Джареду нравилось с ней работать, но все равно странно сидеть рядом с Дженсеном и смотреть эпизоды, где тот не снимался. В любом случае, сериал не об этом. Он о Сэме и Дине. Их братских отношениях. О том, что значит быть семьей. Смерть Джессики, сколь бы ужасной она ни была, - всего лишь послужила точкой отсчёта тому, что Сэра любит называть «эпическим романом Сэма и Дина».

Когда в кадре появляется Дин, Дженсен снова напрягается. Он так сильно прикусывает губу, что Джаред боится, как бы он не прокусил ее насквозь; брови сосредоточенно нахмурены, другая его рука, за которую Джаред его не держит, находится в постоянном движении, пальцы выстукивают бесконечный ритм. Джаред так погружен в наблюдения за Дженсеном и Дином, что не сразу замечает установившееся в комнате молчание. Он беспокойно оглядывает зрителей: все уставились на экран, рты открыты, глаза широко распахнуты… Быстрые взгляды мечутся между Дженсеном и Дином, словно они все никак не могут сложить два и два. Эрик и Ким единственные сидят расслабленно, откинувшись на спинки, закинув руки за головы, и широко ухмыляются, будто именно этого они и ждали.

Джаред снова смотрит на экран, тихонько улыбаясь сам себе. На экране Дженсен продолжает поражать всех, кто в нем сомневался, тем, каких высот он достигает в изображении Дина.

-*-*-*-*-

Дженсен в точности не знает, что изменилось. Что-то. Люди все еще пялятся на него, но по-другому. Это не… Это не жалость. Вот в чем разница. Джинни все еще зовет его «лапушкой», но Джареда она зовет «дорогушей», так что может быть… может быть. Он не уверен. Просто стало по-другому.

Он ловит себя на том, что улыбается больше. Смеется. Разговаривает не только с Джаредом, но и с другими людьми. Работа становится развлечением. Он не может вспомнить, когда прежде получал удовольствие от работы. И даже когда ему чего-то не хватает, когда он устает или нервничает, все равно это самая лучшая работа в его жизни, потому что тут есть Джаред. И пусть он будет чем-то неудовлетворён, будет испытывать усталость и стресс – но рядом с Джаредом, чем иметь всё самое лучшее – но без него.

Он не может представить свое существование без Джареда. Где бы то ни было. И это пугает, потому что раньше он ни в ком так не нуждался. Он всегда был сам по себе, не столько по своему собственному выбору, сколько из-за того, что людям для построения отношений – любых отношений – требуется больше, чем он может дать. Но с Джаредом ему хочется отдавать. Хочется быть для Джареда тем, кем Джаред стал для него. Кем-то, без кого он не может себе представить свою жизнь.

Он жалеет, что не знает, как объяснить все это Джареду. Пока что все его заигрывания обращались в шутку или просто игнорировались. И, черт возьми, понятно почему. Он не подходит для свиданий, - если за основу брать то, чему его научили бесчисленные мелодрамы, которые он смотрел с Данниль. Он неловкий и скучный, и странный, и неудобный. Он говорит или слишком много, или совсем не говорит. А Джаред… Джаред - это чудо какое-то. Его все любят. Все хотят быть рядом с ним. Дженсена они терпят, но Джаред… Джаред нравится людям. Джаред может заполучить любого, кого захочет.

Дженсен отчаянно желает оказаться этим «любым».

-*-*-*-*-

Воскресенье – любимый день Джареда. Он выгуливает собак, вдыхая бодрящий холодный воздух раннего ванкуверского утра, и к его возвращению Дженсен уже обычно успевает встать и расположиться за кухонным столом с кофе и воскресной газетой. Они вместе обедают и идут за продуктами, а по вечерам читают свои сценарии на следующую неделю. Есть в этом странный домашний уют, добавить сюда парочку ребятишек и большую кровать в хозяйской спальне - и они ничем не будут отличаться от самых обычных канадских супружеских пар.

\- Наверное, уже ждешь - не дождешься хиатуса? – как-то поздним ноябрьским вечером Джаред спрашивает у Дженсена.

После долгой тишины Джаред отрывается от сценария, думая, что Дженсен не услышал вопроса - но тот рядом, на противоположном конце дивана, и смотрит на Джареда странным взглядом.

– Дженсен? Хиатус. Собираешься домой навестить родичей?  
\- Я не хочу домой, - говорит Дженсен. - Ненавижу летать.  
\- Хм, – Джаред не уверен, что на это ответить. – Мы могли бы лететь вместе, мне не сложно потом доехать домой из Ричардсона.  
\- Мы не могли бы просто остаться здесь?  
\- На Рождество? – Джаред откладывает сценарий, стараясь понять выражение лица Дженсена. Не очень похоже, что мысль о полете действительно сильно его пугает, но тут сказать сложно. Джареду даже кажется, что Дженсен чем-то расстроен. – Ты не хочешь повидать семью?

Дженсен пожимает плечами, отбивая пальцами ритм по коленке и сильно прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
\- Я бы лучше повидал тебя, - наконец говорит он.

Джаред не может сдержать улыбку:  
\- Ты видишь меня каждый день, целыми днями. Я тебе еще не надоел?

Дженсен качает головой:  
\- А я тебе?

Голос у него ровный, но пальцы движутся все быстрее и яростнее. Джаред берет его за руку, пока он не навредил себе. Дженсен прекращает, но не поднимает голову. Он быстро моргает и дышит неровно.

\- Нет, - говорит Джаред напряженно, сейчас он рад, что Дженсен плохо улавливает чужие эмоции, потому что Джаред не способен скрыть свои чувства. – Не думаю, что ты мне когда-нибудь надоешь.

Дженсен поджимает губы:  
\- Я всем надоедаю со временем.

\- Ну, я не все, - говорит Джаред, сжимая его ладонь, и в конце концов Дженсен поднимает взгляд. Зрачки расширены, радужка превратилась в узенькую полоску зеленого. Он выглядит… расстроено? Испуганно? Боже, Джаред хотел бы, чтобы у него была инструкция по обращению с Дженсеном. Сколько бы всего он ни прочел про синдром Аспергера за прошедшие месяцы, пытаясь получить представление о внутреннем мире Дженсена, большую часть времени тот остается совершенно непостижимым. Вот как сейчас. В данный момент у Джареда нет ни малейшего понятия о том, что происходит в голове у Дженсена.

\- Это потому, что я слишком странный?– спрашивает вдруг Дженсен, снова отводя взгляд.

Джаред моргает:  
\- О чем ты?

Дженсен отнимает руку и сжимает пальцы в кулак.  
\- Ты гей. Я гей. Ты мне нравишься. Ты говоришь, что я тебе тоже нравлюсь, но ты не... – он глубоко вздыхает. – Ты всегда отказываешь мне. Это потому, что я странный?

Джаред откидывается назад, сердце начинает биться быстрее. Прошло пять месяцев, половина сезона, и вот, наконец, затронута тема, которую они до этого так аккуратно обходили стороной.

\- Ты мне нравишься, - осторожно говорит он. – Очень нравишься. И ты не странный. Ну то есть да, ты такой. Но мне нравится, что ты отличаешься от других. Это то, что делает тебя самим собой.

\- Ты мне нравишься больше, чем кто-либо, кого я когда-либо встречал, - Дженсен говорит быстро, как будто отчаянно хочет выплеснуть все слова наружу. – Ты мне нравишься больше, чем Данниль. Я... Я люблю секс, понятно? И мне очень хотелось бы заняться сексом с тобой.

У Джареда обрывается сердце.  
– Дженсен…

\- Нет. Послушай. Послушай. Я хочу заняться с тобой сексом, но если для того, чтобы ты остался, нам нельзя заниматься сексом, тогда не будем, потому ты мне нужен больше. Я могу получить секс от других людей. Я могу сам удовлетворить себя. Ты даешь мне намного больше. Ты действительно мне очень нравишься, Джаред. У меня болит в груди, когда я думаю, что тебя нет рядом. Когда ты здесь, все замечательно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты когда-нибудь ушел. Мне очень хочется тебя поцеловать. Я хочу спать в твоей постели, просто спать. Мне нужно… Джаред, ты мой лучший друг.

Джаред смотрит на Дженсена. Как румянец покрывает его щеки. На нервное подрагивание губ. На изгиб плеч, которые поднимаются тем выше, чем дольше Дженсен сдерживает дыхание. Джаред придвигается ближе, кладет ладонь на шею Дженсена. Кончиками пальцев он чувствует лихорадочное биение пульса.

\- Дженсен, посмотри на меня?

Взгляд Дженсена перескакивает с подбородка Джареда на его рот, его ухо, нос, брови. И вот, наконец, он встречается взглядом с Джаредом и пытается удержать эту связь как можно дольше. Пытается изо всех сил, так что его глаза начинают слезиться. Они огромные, зеленые и полные отчаяния.

Джаред запускает руку Дженсену в волосы, лаская затылок.  
\- Ты тоже мне очень нравишься, - мягко говорит он и притягивает Дженсена в объятие.

Дженсен издает мягкий звук, когда Джаред целует его, тихий полустон-полувыдох, согревающий Джареду рот. Ободренный, он облизывает нижнюю губу Дженсена, чувствуя медный привкус там, где его зубы прокусили мягкую плоть, и горьковатый привкус кофе на уголках губ. Сердце Джареда бухает в груди, и в унисон под его пальцами бьется пульс на шее Дженсена. Осмелев, он позволяет себе еще раз лизнуть, проскальзывая языком в щель между губ Дженсена, и чувствует головокружение, когда тот раскрывает их шире со стоном, с готовностью впуская его. О господи, это всё на самом деле.

Он придвигается еще ближе, наклоняет голову под более удобным углом, и это словно служит приглашением для Дженсена – он подается навстречу, углубляя поцелуй, и всасывает язык Джареда внутрь. Джаред глухо стонет, сжимает волосы Дженсена в пальцах, пока тот беспорядочно шарит руками по груди Джареда, стискивает в кулаке его футболку, то ли чтобы притянуть его поближе, то ли наоборот - чтобы оттолкнуть, Джаред не уверен. Дженсен дышит так тяжело, что его трясет, и ладонью свободной руки он хлопает по бедру снова и снова, пока Джаред не хватает ее и не сплетает их пальцы.

\- Расслабься, - шепчет Джаред, улыбаясь ему в губы. – Я никуда не денусь.

Дженсен переводит дыхание.  
\- Я знаю сто, нет, сто один способ доставить удовольствие мужчине, - с запинкой бормочет он. - Я прочитал в книге.

Джаред не может удержаться от смеха. Он подается назад, улыбаясь Дженсену, который лежит, откинувшись на диван; грудь Дженсена тяжело вздымается, лицо раскраснелось, зеленые глаза широко распахнуты, губы влажные и припухшие от поцелуев.

Безусловно, это самый красивый мужчина изо всех, кого когда-либо видел Джаред. Подумать только, если б он не оказался таким тупицей, мог бы заполучить все это уже сто лет назад!

\- Я знаю только десяток, - шутит он, и голос его слегка дрожит. – Считаешь, этого достаточно?  
\- Я могу научить тебя остальным, - отвечает Дженсен и снова притягивает его к себе.

-*-*-*-*-

Дженсен тихо мурлычет, мысленно проглядывая список. Десять есть, девяносто один еще остался. Хотя ту штуку, которую Джаред вытворял языком, можно посчитать за два. Наверное. И он не уверен насчет номера шестьдесят три - получится ли его выполнить с таким партнером, как Джаред. У него слишком большие руки.

\- Я рад, что у тебя все пропорционально, - говорит он Джареду. - Хотя ты бы все равно мне нравился, даже если бы твой пенис был меньше.

Джаред смеется.  
\- Приятно знать, – он лежит на боку, опираясь на локоть, а другой рукой выписывает какие-то странные узоры на груди Дженсена. Это щекотно. Дженсен не уверен, что ему это приятно, но он терпит: ведь это Джаред.

\- Я тоже очень рад, что у меня все пропорционально.  
\- Я уже начинал сомневаться. Что, может быть, ты мне отказывал, потому что боялся разочаровать. Но ты, наоборот, даже больше, чем я думал. Мне это нравится. Данниль считает, что я слишком требователен к размеру.

Смех Джареда звучит несколько придушенно. Может быть, у него болит горло после предыдущего раза. Дженсен тоже сложен пропорционально.

\- Мне жаль, что я так долго отказывался, - вдруг говорит Джаред. – Наверное, просто беспокоился.

Дженсен напрягается.  
\- Я знаю, что я делаю, - его голос дрожит. – Я не умственно отсталый. Я не... Я не ребенок, черт возьми!

Рука Джареда замирает.  
\- Я знаю, - говорит он резко. – Боже, Джен, тебе не кажется, что я знаю? Это совсем другое. Я волновался не поэтому.

Он перекатывается на спину и качает головой.  
\- Идиот, – ворчит он. Дженсен напрягается еще больше, и Джаред вздыхает. – Прости. Я не имел в виду… Я на тебя не сержусь. Просто… я беспокоился о себе, - наконец признается он.

Дженсен хмурит брови:  
\- Почему это тебе надо волноваться о себе? У тебя все хорошо.  
Джаред молчит какое-то время, затем внимательно смотрит на него.  
– Потому что я люблю тебя, - говорит он просто. – И я боялся, что ты разобьешь мне сердце, если окажется, что ты не чувствуешь того же.

\- О, – Дженсен хмурится. – Но я чувствую то же самое, – он поворачивает голову, случайно задевая своим носом нос Джареда. - Я пытался сказать тебе с самого начала. Ты просто очень медленно соображаешь.

Джаред тихо смеется.  
– Пожалуй, да. Я просто думал, что тебе хотелось секса.  
\- Да, хотелось. И сейчас тоже, – Дженсен позволяет своей руке скользить по животу Джареда. – Людям не нужен секс, когда они влюбляются?

\- О, определенно нужен, - рычит Джаред и перекатывается с Дженсеном по постели.

Дженсен вычеркивает еще три пункта из списка.

-*-*-*-*-

\- Так что, второй сезон? – восклицает Кристин из “E! Online”, хлопая ресницами и кокетливо улыбаясь. – Вы, наверное, взволнованы!

Джаред кивает:  
\- Да-да, еще как. Ну, то есть я. Дженсен все время просит, чтобы его пристрелили. Очевидно, ему не хватает сна для восстановления красоты.  
\- Только потому, что ты не даешь мне спать всю ночь, - поясняет Дженсен.  
\- Это часть моего хитрого плана стать самым симпатичным, - немедленно вставляет Джаред.

Кристин смеется своим раздражающим смехом и, к счастью, упускает тихое «Ты и так…» Дженсена.

\- Итак, что предстоит Сэму и Дину в новом сезоне? Если вас, конечно, не прибьют.

\- А, нам ничего не говорят, - отвечает Джаред. – Я пытался подкупить Эрика, но, очевидно, ему не нравятся минеты. Я могу произносить это слово на телевидении? Я имел в виду объятия.

Пока Кристин лепечет что-то о том, как и для чего они используют «запикивание», Дженсен с лицом, лишенным всякого выражения, отворачивается, чтобы уйти. Джаред хватает его за плечо и обнимает, изображая обезьяну на дереве, шепчет быстро на ухо:  
\- Это была глупая шутка. Я просто нервничаю, извини.

Он чувствует, как Дженсен расслабляется и выдыхает. Ему правда нужно научиться следить за своей речью. Дурацкий словесный понос. Почти-каминг-аут Дженсена на национальном телевидении совершенно вывел его из равновесия. Хотя пора бы уже привыкнуть, ведь Дженсен делает это постоянно. К счастью, никто не принимает его всерьез, видимо, очевидный флирт между мужчинами, партнерами по съемкам, - это норма в Голливуде.

Броманс* – самое классное изобретение после хлебной нарезки.

Они выскальзывают из когтей Кристин и продолжают идти по красной дорожке, рука Джареда на плечах у Дженсена.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я никому не делаю минет, кроме тебя, да? – тихо спрашивает Джаред. – И никогда не буду.  
\- Знаю. Просто я был потрясён. Я не привык, что ты врешь, - шепчет Дженсен.  
\- Я шутил. Еще одна глупая шутка, - признает Джаред.  
\- Очень глупая. Хуже, чем твои шутки с пуканьем, - говорит Дженсен, и Джаред смеется.  
\- По крайней мере, она не воняла, - отвечает он и притворяется, что шепчет что-то на ухо Дженсену, чтобы скрыть быстрый поцелуй. – Когда вернемся домой, сам выберешь, - добавляет он, когда по телу Дженсена проходит легкая дрожь.

Дженсен задумывается:  
\- Ладно. Я хочу номер сорок восемь.

Джаред ухмыляется:  
\- Да? Что это такое?  
\- По всей видимости, ты называешь это объятиями, - невинно говорит Дженсен, и Джаред закидывает голову и хохочет.

У них впереди еще весь следующий сезон. При всем желании, жизнь не могла бы быть лучше.

\----------------------  
* броманс – (англ. brother + romance) братская любовь, крепкая мужская дружба.

**Author's Note:**

> Очень благодарна за помощь с переводом куче людей. В первую очередь бете - **Хозяину Чудовищ** , которая вложила в этот фик много труда и умения. Остальные... и френды, и родственники, и просто прохожие, каждый подсказал по словечку. :)


End file.
